A Dark Guardian - Moonlight
by Oohsehoonie
Summary: Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya/ TAEYONG adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan JAEHYUN / JAEHYUN berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala / a fict about JaeYong / NCT member.
1. Prolog

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **Taeyong adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jaehyun**

 **Jaehyun berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Lee Taeyong,Jung Jaehyun, NCT member.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca.**

 **Ini juga udah pernah di remake sama author jadi FF KaiHun**

 **diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

" **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

.

 _Prolog_

Cahaya bulan membasuh kami, membasuh Jaehyun dan aku.

Keheningan hutan dan pepohonan raksasa melingkupi kami. Gemerisik daun seolah membisikkan peringatan dalam semilir angin di malam musim panas itu. Tapi kami mengabaikannya. Kami hanya peduli pada kami berdua.

Dia jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku, dan aku harus mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap kedalam mata hitamnya. Matanya yang seharusnya menenangkan detak jantungku malah mempercepatnya. Mungkin kedekatan bibirnya itu yang mengacaukan hatiku.

Jaehyun melangkah mendekat dan aku mundur, tapi sebatang pohon menghentikan langkahku untuk mundur lebih jauh lagi. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah aku siap untuk ini? Apakah aku siap untuk sebuah ciuman yang akan mengubah hidupku? Aku tahu jika dia menciumku, aku tidak akan seperti dulu lagi. Kami tidak akan seperti dulu lagi. Hubungan kami akan berubah.

 _Berubah._ Kata itu memiliki arti yang lebih bagiku.

Jaehyun tiba-tiba sudah mendekat. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat gerakannya. Dia begitu saja sudah berada di dekatku. Gerakannya begitu cepat. Lututku lemas, dan aku bersyukur ada sebatang pohon yang kokoh untuk bersandar. Dia mengangkat lengannya dan menekankan tangannya ke batang pohon di belakang kepalaku, seolah dia juga membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Apa yang dilakukannya itu membuatnya semakin dekat. Dan aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan normal, dia akan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat, tapi tidak ada yang normal malam ini.

Dia elok dalam cahaya bulan. Indah,sungguh. Rambutnya yang tebal dan lurus –perpaduan warna coklat dan emas. Aku mendapat dorongan untuk menyentuhnya.

Namun,aku tahu setiap gerakanku merupakan pertanda bagi Jaehyun, sebuah pertanda bahwa aku telah siap. Dan kenyataannya aku belum siap. Aku tidak menginginkan apa yang sedang ditawarkannya. Tidak malam ini. Mungkin tidak selamanya.

Apa yang kutakutkan? Ini hanyalah sebuah ciuman. Aku pernah mencium lelaki lain. Aku juga pernah mencium Jaehyun.

Jadi kenapa pikiran akan sebuah ciuman dari Jaehyun malam ini membuatku takut? Jawabannya sederhana, ciuman ini akan mengikat kami selamanya.

Jemarinya dengan lembut menyibak rambut di keningku. Mengapa dia begitu sabar? Mengapa dia tidak memaksa? Apakah dia merasakan juga? Apa dia mengerti betapa pentingnya itu jika-

Dia merendahkan kepalanya. Aku tak bergerak. Aku nyaris tak bernapas. Walau keberatan, aku menginginkannya. Aku mengharapkannya. Tapi, aku menolaknya.

Bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibirku. Hampir.

"Taeyong," bisiknya penuh harap, dan napasnya yang hangat mengusap pipiku. "Sudah waktunya."

Air mataku merebak. Aku menggeleng, menolak untuk mengakui kebenaran kata-katanya.

"Aku belum siap"

Aku mendengar sebuah geraman yang tidak menyenangkan dari kejauhan. Dia mematung. Aku tahu dia juga mendengarnya. Dia menjauh dariku dan melirik ke belakang bahunya.

Saat itulah aku melihat mereka, selusin serigala berkeliling melingkari tanah terbuka denga gelisah.

Jaehyun menoleh kembali kepadaku, kekecewaan tercermin dalam mata kelamnya.

"Kalau begitu pilihlah yang lain. Tapi kau tidak bisa menempuhnya sendirian"

Dia berbalik membelakangiku dan mulai melangkah ke arah para serigala itu.

"Tunggu!" jeritku. Namun terlambat.

Dia mulai melepaskan pakaian seiring langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Lalu dia berlari. Melompat ke udara-

Ketika kakinya menyentuh tanah, dia telah menjadi serigala. Dia berubah dalam sekejap mata dari lelaki menjadi binatang buas. Dalam wujud serigala dia tetap semenawan wujud manusianya.

Dia mengadahkan kepala dan melolong kearah bulan, suaranya yang memilukan menggema dalam kepalaku,memanggilku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menjawab tapi kebuasan yang bersemayam jauh dalam diriku terlalu kuat, bertekad untuk mendapatkan jalannya.

Aku mulai berlari kearahnya, sangat sulit untuk mempercayai ini. Kurang dari dua minggu yang lalu aku masih menertawakan dan mengejek pendapat bahwa manusia serigala itu sebenarnya ada.

Dan sekarang aku, Lee Taeyong, akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC/DELETE?**_

.

.

.

Disini bayangin rambut Jaehyun kayak sekarang, jaman Limitless.

Menurut kalian, cerita ini pantes gak kalo di remake jadi fanfic JaeYong? Kalo banyak yang berminat bakal author lanjut. Itu juga kalo banyak yang masih berminat sama remake fanfic ini.

Lanjut tidaknya fanfic ini ada di tangan reader/abaikan/

Ppyong~

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **Taeyong adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jaehyun**

 **Jaehyun berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Lee Taeyong,Jung Jaehyun, NCT member.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca.**

 **Ini juga udah pernah di remake sama author jadi FF KaiHun**

 **diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"** **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Taeyong side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Taeyong.**

 **SATU**

 **Taeyong side**

 _Kurang dari dua minggu sebelumnya…_

Ketakutan. Rasa itu hidup,bernapas dan bersemayam dalam diriku. Kadang aku dapat merasakannya mencari-cari jalan untuk membebaskan diri. Perasaan itu menyertaiku sekarang ketika Ten dan aku sedang berjalan melewati rimbunan semak hutan menjelang tengah malam. Tapi aku sudah terlatih untuk menyembunyikan rasa panik itu. Aku tak ingin Ten berpikir dia sudah membuat kesalahan ketika dia meyakinkanku untuk bekerja sebagai seorang pemandu hutan bersamanya selama musim panas. Kupikir aku bisa belajar banyak darinya untuk melawan ketakutan dalam diriku. Dia memberi arti dalam petualangan yang benar-benar baru bagiku.

Tetapi, tetap saja, pergi sendirian ke tempat satwa liar yang sedang berkeliaran mencari makanan lezat itu sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Bahkan yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, kami tidak memberitahu siapa pun. Aku dan Ten pergi diam-diam meninggalkan asrama untuk pemandu hutan setelah lampu dipadamkan, dan itu bisa menjadi alasan kami untuk dipecat. Setelah seminggu menjalani pelatihan intensif, aku sama sekali tak ingin dipecat pada malam sebelum menjalankan tugas pertamaku.

Aku menggenggam senjataku –sebuah senter. Ayah angkatku adalah seorang polisi yang telah mengajariku sekitar seratus cara membunuh orang dengan senter. Oke, ini berlebihan hanya saja, ia telah mengajariku beberapa gerakan bela diri.

Di salah satu sisi yang ditumbuhi pepohonan dan semak lebat, aku mendengar bunyi gemerisik.

"Ssst! Tunggu dulu. Apa itu?" bisikku agak keras

Ten mengarahkan senternya ke pepohonan lalu keatas. Walau bulan sabit menggantung diatas langit, cahayanya tidakk dapat menembus kerimbunan pepohonan disini "Apanya yang apa?"

Cahaya senterku menyorotnya ketika aku mengarahkannya berkeliling. Dia tersentak dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk melindungi matanya dari sorotan cahaya senter. Rambut hitam dan halus memantulkan cahaya dan tampak magis. Ten mengingatkankupada sosok kucing,tapi aku tau dibalik sosok yang penuh keimutan itu menyembunyikan kekuatan. Dia pernah menjadi berita utama Koran setempat karena berhasil menyelamatkan seorang anak dari serangan puma dengan menempatkan dirinya ditengah anak kecil dan binatang buas itu lalu berteriak sampai binatang itu melarikan diri.

"Rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu" kataku.

"Seperti apa?"

"Entahlah" Hatiku berdebar sambil sekilas memandang berkeliling. Aku menyukai kegiatan di alam bebas. Tapi malam ini, berada di sini membuatku takut. Aku tak dapat menghilangkan perasaan bahwa aku sedang diawasi.

"Seperti langkah kaki?" tanya Ten lagi

"Bukan seperti tingkah laku manusia. Lebih seperti ringan dan lamban, seperti berjalan memakai kaus kaki- atau mungkin dengan cakar."

Ten begitu saja melingkarkan lengannya ke bahuku yang kecil. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, dan otot-ototnya kuat terlatih karena sering melakukan hiking dan panjat tebing. Kami berdua bertemu musim panas tahun lalu ketika aku pergi berkemah bersama kedua orangtuaku. Ten menjadi salah satu pemandu kami-atau Sherpa,sebutan yang sering dipakai para petugas kebun raya. Dalam waktu singkat kami saling cocok dan menjalin hubungan persahabatan,saling berkabar selama tahun ajaran itu.

"Kita tidak sedang diikuti" Ten meyakinkan aku.

"Semua orang sudah tidur ketika kita meninggalkan asrama"

"Bagaimana kalau itu binatang buas?" Ketakutan yang kurasakan ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tahu, aku mendengar sesuatu, dan aku tahu itu sesuatu yang tidak bersahabat. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku tahu-mungkin ini yang dinamakan indra keenam atau semacamnya.

Tawa Ten menggema di pepohonan.

"Serius Ten, bagaimana dengan puma yang kau usir musim panas lalu?" tanyaku

"Memang kenapa dengannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia datang untuk membalas dendam?"

"Kalau begitu dia akan memangsaku, bukan kau. Kecuali kalau dia lapar. Dia akan memakan apa saja yang larinya paling lambat"

Itu pastilah aku, pikirku. Aku bukan pelari yang baik,jujur saja.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali saja"

Kami berada sekitar satu mil jauhnya dari desa yang terletak di pintu gerbang kebun raya. Ten dan aku menempati sebuah pondok kecil di asrama bersama Hansol,seorang pemandu lainnya. Ketika lampu dipadamkan jam sebelas, tidak seorangpun boleh meninggalkan pondok.

Sekarang Ten mulai menirukan suara ayam.

"Sangat Lucu. Bagaimana kalau kita dipecat?" tanyaku

"Kita hanya akan dipecat kalau ketahuan. Ayo jalan lagi"

"Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau tunjukkan padaku?" Dia hanya bilang padaku kalau dia ingin berbagi 'sesuatu yang istimewa' denganku. Itu sudah cukup membangkitkan rasa ingin tahuku, tetapi itu ketika kami berada di lingkungan desa yang aman.

"Taeyong, kalau kau mau jadi Sherpa, kau harus terhubung dengan jiwa petualangan dalam dirimu. Percayalah,apa yang ingin kutunjukan padamu sepadan dengan resiko kehilangan pekerjaaan,nyawa atau apapun itu"

"Serius?" Apakah dia menghindari pertanyaanku? Kelihatannya begitu. Aku memandang sekeliling dengan curiga

"Sia-sia saja kau bertanya. Ayo terus jalan"

Karena tak ingin ditinggal, terpaksa aku mengikuti langkahnya. Sejauh yang menyangkut diriku, perhatianku selalu penuh. Ketika berumur lima tahun,kedua orang tuaku terbunuh di hutan ini. Orang tua angkatku membawaku kemari musim panas tahun lalu untuk membantu mengatasi trauma ini, mungkin terlambat beberapa tahun untuk mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal. Kami berkemah di sini sekitar seminggu. Aku mengalami hari yang meyenangkan, tapi aku tak yakin seberapa efektif pengalaman ini membantuku mengatasi masalah traumaku.

Aku memiliki masalah emosional. Itulah sebabnya aku mengikuti terapi, menghabiskan satu jam dengan sia-sia bersama seoarang psikiater bernama Dr. Sooman,yang selalu berkata-kata dengan gaya Yoda – _hadapi ketakutanmu,harus_ – lebih menjengkelkan dan bukannya membantuku. Sungguh, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang dokter gigi.

Mungkin aku hanya membodohi diriku sendiri dengan berpikir bahwa aku cukup berani untuk menghadapi unsur-unsur alam bebas dari hari ke hari. Lagipula, apa sebenarnya yang aku takutkan? Bahkan yang menyerang kedua orang tuaku bukanlah binatang. Mereka ditembak oleh dua pemburu beruang yang mabuk –di dalam hutan secara illegal– yang dengan bodohnya mengira kedua orang tuaku adalah serigala.

Karena kedua pemburu itu, gertakan dan geraman serigala secara teratus hadir dalam setiap mimpiku,membuat malam-malam yang resah dan penderitaan yang membuatku menjerit dalam tidur. Terapi ini dilakukan untuk mencari akar penyebab mimipi burukku. Dr. Sooman berteori bahwa alam bawah sadarku berusaha mencari kebenaran bagaimana kedua orang idiot itu menembak orang tuaku dan kemudian dengan muka polos, memberitahu pihak berwajid, "Mereka itu serigala, demi Tuhan, itu benar. Mereka akan memangsa gadis kecil itu"

Gadis kecil itu, tentu saja kau. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada siang hari yang sudah lama berlalu itu sangatlah kabur. Segalanya, kecuali kedua orang tuaku yang terbaring tak bernyawa di hutan.

Di belakangku, semak-semak bergemerisik. Aku menghentikan langkah. Bulu kudukku meremang. Kuusapkan tanganku ke belakang leherku. Tubuhku gemetar dan lenganku merinding.

Aku merasa, jika berbalik aku akan melihatnya. Apapun itu, sedang mengawasi kami sekarang

Ten kembali bertanya "Ada apalagi sekarang?"

"Ada yang mengawasi kita," bisikku "Aku bisa merasakannya"

Kali ini Ten tak menganggapku bercanda, dia memandang berkeliling. "Mungkin burung hantu yang sedang mencari mangsa"

"Mungkin, tapi ini rasanya lebih seram"

"Aku tumbuh besar disini, dan aku sudah banyak melewati waktuku di hutan ini. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan disini"

"Bagaimana dengan puma itu?"

"Itu jauh di belantara. Disini masih dalam lingkungan peradaban. Di beberapa tempat kita masih bisa menerinya sinyal telepon genggam" dia menarik tanganku

"Seratus langkah lagi kita sampai. Cepatlah"

Aku mengikutinya lagi, namun tetap siaga. Ada sesuatu. Aku yakin itu. Bukan burung hantu ataupun binatang lain. Bukan sesuatu di pepohonan, bukan sesuatu yang kecil. Tetapi sesuatu yang mengintai mangsanya.

Rasa ngeri merayapi diriku. Mangsa? Kenapa aku memikirkan itu. Tapi itu benar. Itu yang kurasakan. Sesuatu sedang mengawasi dan menunggu. Tapi mengawasi siapa tepatnya? Dan menunggu apa?

Berapa langkah lagi? Empat puluh? Bodoh sekali keluar tanpa memberitahu siapa-siapa. Kalau sampai ketahuan orangtuaku,mereka bisa membunuhku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku jauh dari mereka, dan ibu angkatku telah menceramahiku sampai bosan agar berhati-hati.

Jauh di depan sana, cahaya terang yang menembus dedaunan menarik perhatianku "Apa itu?"

"Itulah yang mau kutunjukkan padamu"

Kami melewati pepohonan dan menuju tempat terbuka, yang diterangi api unggun. Sebelum sempat menanyakan pertanyaan lain, selusin remaja –sherpa lain –melompat keluar dari balik pohon. "Surprise!" teriak mereka. "Selamat ulang tahun!"

Jantungku hampir copot. Aku menekankan sebelah tanganku ke dada dan tertawa, untunglah tidak terdengar histeris. " Ulang tahunku bukan sekarang"

"Besok kan?" tanya Johnny, dia menyingkirkan rambut blonde pirangya dari kening,kemudian mengangkat tangan yang dilingkari jam tangan. " Dalam sepuluh detik, Sembilan, delapan–"

Anak-anak yang lain ikut menghitung. Aku bisa melihat mereka semua dengan jelas,bediri di depan api unggun. Tak jauh dari Johnny ada Yuta, pemuda berambut hitam lurus. Anak itu tidak banyak bicara, aku kaget melihatnya ikut menghitung.

"Tujuh,enam-"

Disampingnya, ada Hansol, dia telah tidur saat kami pergi, mungkin pura-pura tidur. Aku baru menyadarinya. Yah, berusaha menipuku dan dia berhasil. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai disini lebih cepat daripada kami? Aku bertanya-tanya.

Ada beberapa Sherpa lain,yang pernah bertemu denganku tapi tak akrab. Tetap saja, itu sangat besar artinya buatku karena mereka mau muncul dan menjadikan malam ini istimewa.

"Lima,empat-"

Di sekolah, aku selalu merasa seperti orang tersingkir. Anak yatim piatu. Anak adopsi. Satu-satunya orang yang bukan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Heechul telah memungutku. Mereka bukanlah orang tua tiri yang jahat atau semacamnya, tetapi tetap saja mereka tidak selalu memahamiku. Lagi pula memangnya ada orangtua yang benar-benar memahami anaknya?

"Tiga, dua,satu. Selamat ulang tahun!"

Johnny bergerak ke sisi lain api unggun dan membungkukkan badan. Api menyala. Lalu sebuah petasan berbentuk roket meluncur ke angkasa, meletus membentuk kilau merah,putih,biru dan hijau.

Aku yakin sekali kembang api adalah barang illegal di hutan lindung ini. tapi, aku terlalu senang untuk memperdulikan itu. Lagipula, aku bebas dari larangan orangtuaku selama musim panas ini.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalian ingat hari ulang tahunku" aku sangat terharu. Bahkan teman-temanku yang sangat sedikit di kota tak pernah sekalipun mengadakan pesta kejutan untukku. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya karena orangtua kandungku meninggal pada hari ulang tahunku, jadi pada hari istimewahku ini perasaanku selalu campur aduk.

"Hari ulang tahun itu penting!" kata Ten."Terutama kali ini. Sweet seventeen!"

Hansol mengulurkan sebuah nampan berisi tujuh belas cupcake yang dibeli di toko, dengan satu lilin di atas setiap kue yang menebarkan cahaya kuning

"Aku suka cupcake" kataku "terutama yang belum dikemas dan terbuat dari aneka bahan dengan krim di tengah-nya"

"Katakan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya"

Aku menarik napas dan menunduk,saat itulah aku melihatnya

Jung Jaehyun.

Dia bersandar pada sebatang pohon sambil melipat tangan, hampir tertelan bayangan pohon seakan dia memang tak mau terlihat. Tapi aura keberadaanya sangat kuat, membuatku kaget karena tak tak menyadarinya sampai sejauh ini. matanya memancarkan sinar dalam kegelapan. Seperti biasa, dia mengawasiku dengan seksama.

Jaehyun membuatku takut. Bukan,apa yang kurasakan terhadapnyalah yang membuatku takut. Ada ketertarikan yang tak dapat kujelaskan. Sebelumnya, aku pernah tergila-gila pada lelaki, tapi apa yang kurasakan padanya jauh melebihi itu. Rasanya sangat kuat, hampir meluap-luap. Ini memalukan, karena jelas ia tak punya perasaan yang sama.

Kalaupun ada, dia cenderung menghindari hubungan langsung denganku. Aku berusaha mengubur perasaanku, tapi setiap memandangnya, perasaan itu muncul lagi dan aku yakin dia akan melihat dalam mataku, apa yang dengan susah payah kukendalikan.

"Ayo, tiup lilinnya" ujar Johnny

Aku mulai mengucapkan permohonanku asal kemudian meniup lilinya

"Silahkan" kata Hansol sambil mengulurkan sebuah cupcake padaku "Maaf ini tidak resmi, tapi lebih mudah disajikan di hutan begini"

"Ini hebat" kataku berseri-seri "Aku bahkan tidak mengharapkan apa-apa"

"Kami suka kejutan" kata Ten. "Tapi kalian seharusnya lebih tenang saat kemari. Dia mendengar kalian. Hampir saja semua berantakan"

Dengan bercanda aku memukul lengan Ten. "jadi itu yang kudengar tadi?" kelegaan menyelimuti diriku

"Nah,ya seharusnya mereka sudah tidur saat kita pergi, jadi kau tidak curiga, tetapi mereka harus bergegas mendahului untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Dan mengerjakannya dengan tenang"

"Tapi aku mendengar sesuatu di belakang kita, tepat sebelum kita sampai disini"

"Seperti apa?" tanya Jaehyun sambil melangkah dari pohon

Saat mendapatkan perhatian penuh darinya seperti saat ini, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bodoh dengan kekhawatiranku "Aku yakin itu bukan apa-apa"

"Lalu kenapa mengungkitnya?"

"Bukan aku. Ten yang mengungkitnya"

Aku tau setiap pria dan para gadis akan mengharapkan perhatiannya. Jadi kenapa ia membuatku gugup? Kenapa kemampuan berbicaraku menurun ketika ada dia?

"Tenang, Jaehyun" kata Johnny "Itu kemungkinan kami. Kau tau kan? Ketika berusaha tenang kita malah biasanya membuat keributan"

Namun Jaehyun menatap kearah kedatangan kami tadi. Kalau aku tidak begitu tahu, aku akan mengira dia mengendus udara. Cuping hidungnya melebar dan dadanya mengembang seiring napas yang ditariknya. "Mungkin aku akan memeriksa sekeliling untuk memastikan"

Aku tahu dia berusia sembilan belas tahun, namun ia terlihat lebih dewasa. Mungkin karena ia adalah senior, jadi dia bertanggung jawab atas kelompoknya

"Sekarang kamu sama paranoidnya dengan Taeyong" ucap Ten "Ayo ambil cupcakenya dan duduklah"

Namun Jaehyun tetap diam, dia memandangi jalan yang baru saja kami lewati. Memang aneh, tapi apapun itu Jaehyun akan melindungi kami.

Balok-balok kayi ditempatkan di sekeliling api, aku duduk di atas salah satunya dan memandangi Jaehyun.

"Jadi, apa yang diberikan orangtuamu pada hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Hansol yang mengembalikan perhatianku pada yang lain. Untung saja mereka tak menyadari perhatianku pada Jaehyun

"Musim panas yang jauh dari mereka" aku menyeringai

"Mereka tidak terlihat seburuk itu saat aku ketemu mereka tahun lalu" kata Ten

"Memang tidak" aku mengakuinya "Mereka cukup menyenangkan" _Tapi mereka bukan orang tua kandungku._

"Jadi apa yang mereka berikan padamu?" Hansol masih ngotot

"Semua peralatan yang kau butuhkan untuk melakukan perjalanan menembus belantara selama musim panas"

"Bukan mobil?" tanya Hansol

Aku menggeleng

"Kendaraan?"

"Apa bedanya itu?" tanya Johnny "Mobil tidak diijjinkan di kebun raya"

Hansol meliriknya "Memang"

"Adakah yang memikirkan kalau kelompok yang kita pandu besok sedikit aneh?" tanya Yuta

Selama beberapa menit siang tadi, kami semua bertemu dengan , anak lelakinya dan beberapa mahasiswanya. Kami akan menemani mereka ke dalam hutan dan meninggalkan mereka selama dua minggu sebelum menjemput mereka kembali. Mereka mengatakan ingin melihat serigala.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanyaku

"Dr. Youngmin adalah ahli antropologi," kata Yuta "Kenapa ingin mempelajari serigala?"

"Serigala jelas lebih menarik daripada manusia," kata Ten "Ingat anak-anak serigala yang kita temukan saat kau pulang untuk liburan musim semi,Jaehyun?"

"Ya"

Jaehyun jelas orang yang sangat jarang berbicara,yang membuat dirinya semakin menarik dan menakutkan. Sulit untuk mengetahui pendapatnya tentang sesuatu. Pendapatnya tentang aku.

"Mereka sangat lucu" lanjut Ten, sama sekali tak terganggu dengan sambutan Jaehyun yang kurang bersemangat pada topik ini. "Yatim piatu. Tiga ekor. Kami akan mengadopsi mereka sampai mereka bisa hidup mandiri"

Sherpa lain telah berkerja di kebun raya selama kurang lebih setahun. Harusnya aku merasa seperti orang luar, hanya saja sesuatu dalam kelompok ini membuatku merasa adalah bagian dari mereka.

Jaehyun bergerak menjauh dari pohonnya "Sebaiknya kita kembali"

"Kau benar-benar perusak suasana" gerutu Ten

"Kau akan berterima kasih padaku besok pagi ketika kau sudah harus siap berangkat pagi-pagi buta"

Semua orang mengerang begitu diingatkan harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Beberapa mulai memadamkan api dan menyalakan senter.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya "Ini kejutan ulang tahun yang hebat"

"Yah, tidak tiap hari kau berumur tujuh belas tahun" ujar Ten "Kami hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa sebelum kami sibuk dengan kehidupan"

Aku tertawa menanggapi gurauannya "Tidak akan seburuk itu"

"Kelompok Youngmin ingin pergi jauh ke dalam hutan, ke tempat yang belum pernah kita jelajahi. Medannya akan berat dan kita didorong sampai batasnya" ujar Hansol

Pasti. Pikirku.

"Jangan khawatir" kata Ten padaku "Kamu pasti bisa"

"Aku berencana melakukan yang terbaik"

Kami kembali melewati jalan yang tadi kulewati. Yuta berjalan paling depan, dan semua Sherpa berjalan menyebar di antara dia dan aku, kecuali Jaehyun. Dia mengikuti dari belakang kelompok kami, tepat di belakangku. Lagi-lagi aku merasa diawasi, rasa ngeri menjalariku

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaehyun

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ada yang tidak beres?

"Hanya perasaan aneh bahwa kita tidak sendirian"

"Yah,aku juga merasakannya" katanya, dengan suara pelan

"Mungkin itu serigala-serigala yang kau selamatkan?"

"Aku meragukannya. Pintu masuk kebun raya terlalu dekat dengan pemukiman. Kebanyakan satwa liar hidup jauh di dalam hutan"

Sama seperti yang dikatakan Ten tentang puma, tapi tetap saja binatang tidak selalu dapat ditebak.

Semua berjalan dalam diam, mendengarkan dengan seksama sepanjang perjalanan. Cahaya senter menebarkan sinar suram dalam kegelapan. Aku benar-benar sadar Jaehyun mengikuti sangat dekat di belakangku. Bukan karena aku bisa mendengarkannya –langkah kakinya tanpa suara. Tapi aku merasakan kedekatannya seolah dia menyentuhku.

Aku bersyukur karena semua orang mempercepat langkahnya, akhirnya kami keluar dari hutan dan memasuki desa.

Aku tertawa gugup "Tolong katakana padaku kalau Sherpa tidak sering melakukan hiking malam-malam"

"Hampir tidak pernah" jawab Yuta "tapi aku juga merasakan sesuatu"

"Kalau berbahaya, dia pasti menyerang" ujar Johnny "Mungkin itu kelinci atau semacamnya"

"Apapun itu, dia sudah pergi sekarang" tambah Jaehyun "Sebaiknya kita pergi tidur"

Yuta dan Johnny berjalan ke pondok mereka. Namun Jaehyun terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya dia berkata padaku

"Selamat ulang tahun, Taeyong"

"Oh, terima kasih" kata-katanya hampir sama mengejutkan dengan pesta tadi.

Tampaknya ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang lain, namun ia hanya memasukkan tangan ke celananya dan melangkah pergi. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Ten,Hansol dan aku kembali ke pondok kami, sesaat sebelum tidur Ten tiba-tiba berbicara padaku "Tae, apa permohonanmu tadi?"

Pipiku memerah, "Kalau aku memberitahumu,permintaanku tidak akan terkabul kan?"

Aku sendiri tak yakin dengan permohonanku. Sekarang permohonan itu menghantuiku terus menerus.

 _Aku ingin Jaehyun menciumku_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

.

Buat reader, bisa bantu author nentuin warna rambut yang kalian suka buat jadi warna rambut si Taeyong? Kalo author sendiri maunya warna ungu pink putih gitu, kayak warna rambut Taeyong waktu jaman NCT Life in Paju, soalnya nanti disini warna rambut mereka itu yang bakal nentuin warna bulu mereka. Kan ga asik aja kalo warna rambut Taeyong jadi item, nanti bulunya juga jadi hitem. Jadi, kalo yang berniat ngasi saran warna rambut TY bisa DM/review ya~

-Balasan Review-

Jilly Choi, Deen , CaratARMYmonbebe , ExileZee, , kiddos, almirasavita , SHINeexo, JaeMinhyung, LM: ini udah lanjut kok, happy reading ya~

Ddis : iya sih, cuman waktu nulis kepikiran ngebuat warna rambut si TY itu putih, soalnya biar nanti bulunya putih bersih gitu. Tapi sekarang author mau ngeganti jadi kayak gaya rambut TY di NCT Life in Paju, kalo menurut kamu bagusan yang mana?

.

Ini bakalan ada 17 chapter sesuai dengan novelnya.. alurnya juga terkesan lambat jadi kalau ada reader yang merasa bosan tinggal ketik aja di kotak saran dan author akan memperbaiki untuk chapter selanjutnya… kalau fanfic ini bisa di update seminggu sekali lah. Tapi, kalau fanfic lain author kagak janji deh. Soalnya lagi mau nyari kuliah.

Btw, adakah yang pernah baca novel ini?

Sekian dari author kali ini.

Ppyong ^^~

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 2

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **Taeyong adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jaehyun**

 **Jaehyun berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Lee Taeyong,Jung Jaehyun, NCT member.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca.**

 **Ini juga udah pernah di remake sama author jadi FF KaiHun**

 **diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

" **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Taeyong side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Taeyong.**

 **SATU**

 **Taeyong side**

 _Aku meringkuk di tempat yang sempit dan gelap. Masih kecil, masih anak-anak. Aku mendekapkan kedua tangan ke mulutku agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Aku tahu kalau sampai bersuara sedikit saja, mereka akan menemukanku. Aku tidak ingin mereka menemukanku. Air mata membasahi wajahku. Dan aku menggigil._

 _Mereka ada di luar sana. Itulah sebabnya aku bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Tidak ada yang bisa menemukanku disini._

 _Lalu aku melihat cahaya itu, semakin dekat dan dekat. Lalu monster itu menarikku-_

Aku terbangun sambil menjerit dan meronta-ronta. Memukul sesuatu dan menejerit lagi.

"Hei,ini aku!" seru Ten sambil memegangi tanganku

Lampu yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku menyala. Di luar masih gelap. Ten berdiri di antara tempat tidurku dan tempat tidurnya,ketakutan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menghapus air mataku "Hanya mimpi buruk"

"Suaramu terdengar seperti akan dibunuh" ujar Hansol sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya. Memandangiku seolah aku monster di mimpi burukku

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan aku. Orang tuaku. Ceritanya panjang" kataku enggan

"Tidak apa. Itu masalah pribadi, aku mengerti" kata Hansol

Aku lega karena dia mau mengerti kalau aku tak ingin menceritakannya. Sedangkan Ten duduk diatas tempat tidurku dan memelukku erat. Dia tau mengenai kisahku, aku menceritakan semua padanya tahun lalu, seiring eratnya persahabatan kami berjalan.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja saat membawa para pengunjung ke hutan besok?" tanya Ten "Kita bisa keluar dan menunggu kelompok berikutnya"

"Tidak" aku menggeleng dengan cepat "Aku harus menghadapi ketakutanku, dan masuk kedalam hutan adalah bagian dari itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Kami selalu ada disisimu. Jangan khawatir" dia melirik ke arah Hansol

Hansol mengangguk " Ya, benar. Sherpa selalu bersatu"

"Terima kasih" aku menghela napas.

Ten kembali ke tempat tidur "Apa kau mau lampunya tetap menyala?"

Aku menggeleng lagi "Aku sudah merasa tenang sekarang" atau setidaknya berusaha tenang semampuku.

Ten mematikan lampu dan aku meringkuk di balik selimut, berharap bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya menggangguku. Orang tua angkatku tidak dapat menjelaskannya.

Psikiaterku tidak dapat memecahkannya. Tapi sejak aku kembali ke hutan ini, apa pun itu, tampaknya semakin kuat daripada sebelumnya. Sebagian diriku ingin tahu apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan yang terjadi pada orangtua kandungku

Keesokan paginya ketika aku terbangun,sisa-sisa mimpiku masih menghantuiku. Aku memaksa pikiranku untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain.

Ulang tahunku.

Aku tidak merasa lebih tua. Untuk beberapa alasan kupikir aku akan merasa lebih berpengalaman, tapi sebaliknya, aku tetap merasa seperti diriku yang dulu.

Cahaya redup menembus tirai jendela. Fajar sedang terbit di ufuk timur. Hari pertamaku sebagai Sherpa dengan tugas yang nyata. Aku akan memulai petualangan pertama pada musim panasku, dan aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

Minggu lalu aku sudah melalui semua jenis persiapan dan pelatihan. Perjalanan pertama ini akan menjadi ujianku. Aku menyalakan lampu dan Ten mengerang lalu membenamkan kepalanya di balik bantal, menggumamkan sesuatu yang kuartikan sebagai usiran padaku.

"Jangan pedulikan dia" kata Hansol saat dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai melakukan push-up. "Dia akan terbaring di tempat tidur sepanjang hari kalau dia bisa"

"Kupikir dia menyukai hutan"

"Pikiranmu salah" Hansol berdiri dan meregangkan badan. "Dia cukup menyukai hutan, tapi dia memilih tidak berada disana"

Aku melirik Ten. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku tentang ini "Lalu kenapa dia disini?"

"Itu wajar, kalau kau dibesarkan di sekitar sini, kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Sherpa selama musim panas"

"Dan kalian semua besar disini?"

"Di Tarrant, jalan sebelah sana itu"

Jalan yang selalu dilewati jika menuju kebun raya ini. Tarrant seperti kota kecil lainnya di Amerika "Jadi dalam kelompok kecil kita, kalian semua teman?"

"Sebagian besar, ya. Jaehyun,Yuta dan Johnny masuk ke perguruan tinggi tahun lalu. Ten dan aku masih harus menyelesaikan SMA setahun lagi. Nantinya kami juga akan meninggalkan kota ini"

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah tak sabar untuk segera meninggalkan rumah"

"Bukankah itu sebabnya kau berada disini?"

Aku mengangguk. Tetapi sebenarnya lebih dari itu. Aku suka _camping_ tapi belakangan ini aku hanya ingin berada di alam bebas. "Seharusnya aku merasa seperti orang luar, tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali"

Hannsol mengangkat bahu. "Taeyong, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami"

Aku tersenyum mengingat semua pelatihan yang sudah kulewati "Yang pasti aku adalah Sherpa"

Hansol hanya tersenyum sebelum berkata ia akan mandi terlebih dahulu.

Aku mengawasinya berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya benar-benar terbentuk. Dan itu sedikit mengintimidasi, jika dibandingkan dengannya, aku sangatlah pendek dan kurus. Aku berharap dengan membawa beban dan hiking selama musim panas akan membuat tubuhku lebih berotot.

"Sudah siap menjalani hari pertamamu sebagai Sherpa, Tae?" tanya Ten sambil duduk dan menggaruk pipinya

"Jujur saja, aku takut Ten"

"Kenapa? Kau hebat dalam semua latihan" Ten menatapku tak percaya

"Ya, tapi semua itu terjadi di dalam lingkungan yang terkendali. Segalanya bisa berubah buruk dalam dunia nyata"

"Kau bisa melewatinya dengan baik"

Hansol keluar dari kamar mandi, "Kalian tau, kita harus melapor dalam sepuluh menit kedepan"

"Sial" aku buru-buru ke kamar mandi

Aku ingin mandi berlama-lama,membiarkan airnya sepanas aku sanggup menahannya, karena tahu ini akan menjadi hari terakhir untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi, aku tidak punya waktu lagi.

Setelah mandi, aku segera memakai baju dan memakai kembali kalung timah yang selalu kulepas saat mandi. Kalung berbentuk simpul bulat dengan untaian yang terpilin. Seseorang pernah memberitahuku bahwa itu adalah simbol Celtic untuk pelindung. Tadinya kalung ini milik ibuku,kadang benda ini membuatku seakan sedang diawasi ibuku.

Saat aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, Hansol sudah pergi sedangkan Ten sedang memeriksa kembali barang bawaannya. Dia lalu membantuku membetulkan letak ransel di punggung dan bahuku.

"Kalau terlalu berat,bilang saja pada Jaehyun, dia bisa memindahkan isinya pada yang lain"

"Aku bukan anak yang lemah. Aku bisa membawa barangku sendiri"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan. Tahun lalu barangmu banyak yang dibawakan oleh Sherpa"

"Tapi, tahun ini aku adalah Sherpa"

"Kau keras kepala ternyata" gerutu Ten sambil berjalan keluar.

Aku menggigil begitu keluar dari pondok dan disergap udara pagi yang dingin. Para peserta dan pemandu berkumpul di tengah-tengah desa kecil itu. Desa itu terletak di dalam kawasan hutan lindung. Disitu ada pangkalan penjaga hutan,pos kecil pertolongan pertama,toko peralatan _camping_ , dan kafe kecil. Itu juga menjadi tempat pemberhentian terakhir untuk melengkapi semua kebutuhan sebelum memulai perjalanan.

Aku membenarkan letak ranselku,menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan melangkah menuju kelompok yang sedang berkumpul.

Dr. Youngmin , anak lelakinya, dan beberapa mahasiswa akan melakukan hiking ke hutan. Enam Sherpa akan mengiringi kelompok mereka. Jumlah yang terlalu banyak untuk kelompok sekecil ini, namun membawa banyak perlengkapan khusus yang dia butuhkan untuk mengajar para muridnya.

Sesorang dari kelompok itu mendekat. "Hai,Taeyong" dia memanggilku sambil tersenyum lebar ketika menghampiriku.

Ten hanya mengangkat alisnya,memandangku penuh tanda tanya dan terus melangkah, sementara aku berhenti untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Dia bukan hanya seorang mahasiswa tapi juga anak dari Dr. Youngmin. Aku sudah bertemu dia kemarin. Dia sangat tampan.

"Halo Chanyeol" balasku

"Aku khawatir kau tidak ikut"

Dia punya banyak energi yang menambah kegembiraanku untuk menghadapi petualangan yang ada di depan mata.

Aku menggeleng "Hanya terlambat bangun"

"Perjalanan ini akan sangat menyenangkan"

"Kau sering hiking ke pedalaman?"

"Tentu. Tidak disini, tapi ayah dan aku pernah mengunjungi hutan lindung lain. Kami juga sering hiking di Eropa"

"Jadi kau dekat dengan ayahmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Kadang-kadang. Maksudku,dia tetap orangtuaku, kau mengerti? Dan penasihat sekolahku, ditambah lagi dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil"

Aku tersenyum "Ceritakan padaku tentang itu"

"Mungkin. Nanti malam saja" Chanyeol tertunduk seolah tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman. Sikapnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang pernah mengajakku kencan .

"Anak Kota, kau bersamaku"

Oke, aku tak tahu kenapa bisa tahu kalau perintah itu ditujukan padaku. Tidak seorang pun yang memanggilku dengan julukan 'Anak Kota'. Mungkin karena aku mengenal suaranya. Atau mungkin karena terdengar begitu dekat. Aku berusaha mengendalikan perasaaan saat berbalik untuk menghadapi Jaehyun

"Maaf? Anak Kota?"

"Kau berasal dari kota, bukan?"

"Ya, kurasa Dallas bisa disebut kota. Dan kenapa aku harus berjalan bersamamu?"

Jaehyun mengangkat tansel ke bahunya. Ukurannya dua kali punyaku. Aku pasti sudah membungkuk,namun dia berdiri tegak seakan itu tidak ada apa-apanya. "Karena kau anak baru dan aku perlu tahu kemampuanmu. Kita akan berasa di depan"

Yah, aku memang anak baru, tapi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk membantah sebuah perintah sebelum kami berangkat. Dia bisa dengan mudah mengatakan kalau aku terlalu bermasalah dan meninggalkan aku disini. Aku benci karena Jaehyun punya begitu banyak kekuasaaan dan tidak sungkan memanfaatkannya. Jelas-jelas aku bermasalah dengan penguasa.

Aku memberinya hormat penuh sindiran. Yang membuatku terkejut, bibirnya berkedut seolah dia sedang menahan senyum, bukankah itu menarik?

"Kalungmu menarik. Itu simbol Celtic untuk pelindung" katanya pelan

Aku menyentuh kalungku, "Ya,begitulah yang kudengar. Tadinya ini milik ibuku"

"Kedengarannya sangat istimewa" dia menatapku lekat. Seolah disana hanya ada kami berdua. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin menciumnya. Tatapannya jatuh ke bibirku seakan dia sedang memikirkan hal yang sama.

Tiba-tiba ia kelihatan marah, mungkin karena Chanyeol bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang mengawasi kami dengan penasaran.

"Temui aku di depan lima menit lagi," bentar Jaehyun tiba-tiba, lalu melemparkan pandangan tidak bersahabat pada Chanyeol "Pastikan kau tetap dekat dengan seorang pemandu, Chanyeol. Kalau kau tidak ingin tersesat"

"Siapa yang menugaskan dia sebagai penanggung jawab?" gerutu Chanyeol saat Jaehyun pergi

"Penjaga hutan kurasa, Jaehyun pastilah sangat hebat. Kudengar dia menemukan satu keluarga yang tesesat musim panas lalu. Ketika yang lain tidak bisa menemukannya"

"Bernarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Mengikuti jejak atau semacamnya. Kau harus bertanya padanya"

"Ya, kalau dia mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku"

"Kau bermasalah dengan Jaehyum?"

"Belum, tapi aku tak akan kaget jika itu terjadi"

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang"

Dia menyentuh tanganku sesaat. "Hm, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan kecil dan mengulurkannya padaku. "Selamat ulang tahun"

Aku memandangnya kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Pipinya memerah, "Semalam, aku tidak bisa tidur, aku berjalan-jalan keluar dan melihat pesta kalian"

Apa dia yang mengikuti kami? Apakah yang kudengar itu Chanyeol? "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu dan bergabung dengan kami?"

"Aku bukan perusak pesta, bukalah"

Aku membukanya. Sebuah jalinan gelang kulit. "Oh, terima kasih. Aku menyukainya" Aku memandangnya berseri-seri

Dia semakin malu. "Tidak banyak pilihan yang tersedia di toko sekitar sini. Kebanyakan peralatan camping dan cinderamata murahan"

"Ini sangat bagus" aku mencoba meyakinkannya, sebelum memakai gelang itu di tanganku.

"Mungkin kita bisa bersama-sama nanti" katanya.

Ini bukannya kita akan bersama-sama nanti lalu berkencan. Kami cukup dibatasi untuk tidak meninggalkan kelompok, tetapi kami masih bisa bersenang-senang. "Ya, tentu saja"

Lalu aku menyusul Jaehyun. Hari pertama dan aku telah dibingungkan oleh banyak hal.

Ketertarikanku pada Jaehyun dan perhatianku pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol jelas lebih aman diantara keduanya.

 _Pertanyaanya adalah, apakah aku mau aman?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

Halo reader sekalian~

Ini updatenya kecepetan atau terlalu lama? Menurut kalian enaknya update berapa hari sekali? Jujur aja author udah nyelesaiin FF ini sampe tamat. Tinggal di edit warna rambutnya aja sesuai vote kalian dan tinggal post aja.

Btw, adakah yang ngeliat JaeYong moment yang lagi heboh di medsos? Itu, yang katanya si Jaehyun sama Taeyong diem-diem ketemuan di balkon kamar atau apa gitu. Katanya sih itu di Chiang Mai pas syuting NCT Life, cuma anehnya mereka ketemuannya di luar terus malem-malem. Gak tau itu bener atau enggak, katanya sih yang ngefoto itu sasaeng fansnya mereka dan di post sama salah satu fanspage Thailand. Menurut kalian itu beneran Jaehyun sama Taeyong gak? Kalo author sih berharapnya beneran, soalnya yang rambut item itu mirip banget sama Taeyong walaupun kualitas gambarnya ga terlalu bagus, terus yang rambut coklat itu rambutnya mirip banget sama si Jaehyun.

Balasan Review

Ddis : yaudah nanti diliat dulu ya mana yang paling banyak di vote, soalnya banyak yang minta ungu putih juga sih, eheheh. Di chapter kali ini gimana? Author udah coba ganti beberapa kalimat biar jadi kayak kalimat ff biasanya.

Jilly Choi : Iya author juga aminin doa si Taeyong kok

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Iya, rencananya author juga mau bikin kayak gitu, Cuma masih harus ngeliat dulu banyakan ngevote yang mana. Si Taeyong emang udah ga sabar ya dari awal minta dicium mulu.

: orang ganteng mah bebas ya (?)

JaeMinhyung : iya ini author lagi nunggu vote dari reader, kalo banyak yang milih kayak gitu nanti author kabulin kok. Ini udah cepet kan updatenya? Happy reading ya

SHINeexo : Iya, ungu putih jadi si Taeyong kayak manis-manis dimana gitu. Ahahaha. Keep reading ya

LDHLTY151 : Nanti seiring cerita berjalan kamu bakalan tau kok. Si Jaehyun emang misterius gitu tapi tenang aja endingnya bakalan tetep JaeYong kok.

strawberriescake : iya deh nanti diliat dulu ya banyakan yang ngevote putih atau ungu putih.. Happy reading yaa~

.

.

Adakah saran atau kritik lagi?

Ppyong~

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **Taeyong adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jaehyun**

 **Jaehyun berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Lee Taeyong,Jung Jaehyun, NCT member.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca.**

 **Ini juga udah pernah di remake sama author jadi FF KaiHun**

 **diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

" **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Taeyong side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Taeyong.**

 **SATU**

 **Taeyong side**

Aku berhasil menyusul Jaehyun beberapa menit kemudian. Aku tidak memperlihatkan hadiah dari Chanyeol padanya, dan sebagian diriku berharap Jaehyun tidak akan menyadarinya. Entahlah, tapi kurasa dia tak akan senang.

"Chanyeol keluar hutan semalam" aku memberitahu Jaehyun. "Kurasa dia yang kudengar"

"Aku tau dia ada di hutan. Aku mencium baunya"

"Eh?"

"Sabun yang dipakainya –baunya tajam. Kurasa dia bukan yang mengawasi kita"

"Tapi dia bilang padaku dia melihat kita"

"Ya, mungkin itu memang dia"

Aku merasakan penolakan saat mendengar jawabannya. "Kau seperti tak yakin"

"Kita hanya harus tetap waspada"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ayo berangkat" dia memanggil kelompok kami

Saat Jaehyun bilang kami akan memimpin, ternyata maksudnya dia yang akan memimpin dan aku berada tepat di belakangnya. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kami tidak punya pilhan selain bergerak beriringan karena kondisi jalannya sempit. Hari ini kami mengikuti jalan setapak yang sudah cukup sering di lalui, sehingga cukup terbuka dan semak belukarnya tidak mengganggu, tapi aku tau bahwa pada titik tertentu kami akan menyimpang ke daerah yang belum pernah dijelajahi siapa pun.

Itulah bagian yang paling kusukai dari perjalanan ke hutan. Selalu ada petualangan, dengan kejutan di setiap belokannya. Dan sekarang, kejutan yang paling besar bagiku adalah Jaehyun dan aku sangat senang memperhatikan gerakannya. Dia penuh dengan percaya diri dan melangkah dengan pasti.

Aku tau dia kuliah di sebuah universitas di suatu tempat dan baru saja kembali untuk bekerja di musim panas ini, tapi hanya itu. Apa yang kuketahui tentang Jaehyun tak cukup membuatku mengenalnya.

Aku tau dia sedang dalam kondisi luar biasa. Napasnya biasa saja sementara aku sudah terengah-engah. Jalan setapak itu semakin menanjak dan hutan ini terdiri atas bukit-bukit. Berjalan melintasinya butuh latihan. Tadinya kupikir aku sanggup.

"Sedikit lagi" kata Jaehyun pada akhirnya.

Aku malu karena dia bukan hanya mendengarku kelelahan tapi juga merasa wajib membuat aku tau bahwa dia melihatku sedang berjuang.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Dia berbalik tanpa memperlambat langkahnya "Tapi professor dan mahasiswanya menderita"

Aku memikirkan rasa tak suka Jaehyun pada Chanyeol atau sebaliknya. "Apa kau sedang berusahan membuktikan sesuatu pada mereka?"

"Kalau iya, aku tidak akan berhenti"

Yeah, mungkin dia bisa terus berjalan sepanjang hari tanpa istirahat. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh antara kagum dan iri. Aku tak tau kenapa aku peduli, tetapi aku ingin sekali sejajar dengannya, ingin dia terkesan oleh staminaku. Ingin dia terkesan olehku.

Jalan setapak sedikit melebar, Jaehyun memperlambat langkahnya sampai kami berjalan berdampingan.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau menjadi Sherpa?" tanyaku

Dia mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya padaku, "Empat tahun"

"Apakah itu alasan mereka memasukan aku dalam kelompokmu? Karena kau sangat berpengalaman?"

"Aku yang meminta kau masuk ke dalam kelompok ini,Taeyong"

Mulutku terbuka lebar saat mendengar perkataannya, untungnya Jaehyun tidak menyadarinya karena pada saat yang bersamaan aku tersandung kakiku sendiri. Jaehyun bergerak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa sebelum aku terjatuh karena beban ranselku. Tangan besarnya yang hangat memegangi lenganku.

Seharusnya aku malu atas kecerobohanku, tapi aku tak tertarik untuk memikirkannya. Aku lebih tertarik dengan apa yang Jaehyun katakan sebelumnya

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau meminta aku?"

"Karena aku merasa tidak seorang pun bisa melindungimu sebaik aku"

"Jadi kau ini apa? Supersherpa? Dan kau pikir aku tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri?"

"Perlu kuingatkan, aku bukan yang baru saja tersandung Taeyong"

Aku diam saja. Akan terdengar bodoh kalau kuberitahu dia aku tersandung karena kesalahannya.

"Apa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Ten, waktu dia mendekat dan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ya" kata Jaehyun. Dia melepaskan pegangannya padaku lalu melangkah pergi

"Kita istirahat lima belas menit" ujar Jaehyun saat semua telah menyusul kami "Aku akan memeriksa medan di depan"

Sebelum ada yang menjawab, dia sudah menghilang di balik pepohonan.

"Apa orang itu tidak mengenal kata lelah?" gerutu Chanyeol sambil menjatuhkan diri diatas tanah setelah melepaskan ranselnya

"Mereka bilang dialah yang terbaik" kata Dr. Youngmin. Rambutnya gelap dan sedikit beruban. Bahkan dalam pakaian hikingnya dia tetap tampak berbeda, seolah setiap saat dia akan memulai mata kuliah yang membosankan. Dia melangkah kearah dua mahasiswanya, Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka sedang mengangkat sebuah peti kayu besar sambil bermandikan keringat. Dia membantu mereka menurunkan peti itu dengan hati-hati.

"Isinya apa professor?" tanya Johnny

"Hanya beberapa peralatan yang kami gunakan untuk mengumpulkan contoh kalau kita sudah lebih jauh ke dalam hutan"

"Anda pasti berencana untuk mengumpulkan banyak contoh"

Dr. Youngmin tersenyum dan senyumnya itu mengingatkanku pada terapisku ketika dia memberitahuku sesuatu yang tak kuingat lagi dalam otak lemahku ini.

"Aku berniat membuat uang yang kukeluarkan sebanding dengan perjalanan ini. Dan aku hanya membawa mahasiswa dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar, jadi aku yakin ada banyak yang ingin mereka pelajari disini"

Jadi Chanyeol bukan satu-satunya yang punya masalah. Aku tidak tau berapa banyak biaya yang dikenakan kebun raya atas panduan Sherpa, tapi yang kutahu aku dibayar dengan bayaran paling rendah . Namun, tak jadi masalah karena bukan bayaran yang kami pikirkan melainkan bisa menghabiskan musim panas di alam bebas. Kami tidak akan berada di sini kalau kami tidak mencintai apa yang sedang kami kerjakan.

Mahasiswa yang lain –Minho, Suho dan Doyoung duduk bersama, sementara para Sherpa berbaur dengan yang lain. Minho dan Suho kelihatan agak terlihat tua sebagai mahasiswa sedangkan Doyoung manis dan anggun, badannya ramping dengan kulit mulus.

Mengingat sikap Dr. Youngmin yang ingin pengeluarannya tidak sia-sia, kurasa sebaiknya kami tidak memisahkan diri dalam tenda yang berbeda, Sherpa vs Mahasiswa. aku mengambil botol minumku dan duduk disamping Chanyeol yang sedang mencabuti rumput di sekitarnya

"Kau harus minum"

"Oh, kau benar" Chanyeol tersadar dan mengambil sebuah botol dari ransel dan meminum isinya. Lalu memandangku tajam.

"Apa yang kau tau tentang orang itu?"

"Orang yang mana?"

"Itu,yang merasa dirinya bertanggung jawab"

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu Jaehyun, dia memang penanggung jawabnya. Dia punya surat-surat dan dokumen lain yang membuktikan itu" aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku membela sikap Jaehyun yang angkuh.

"Apapun itu terserah. Dia berasal dari sekitar sini kan?"

"Ya. Dia masuk perguruan tinggi di tempat lain, tapi dia besar disini"

"Lalu, kalau kau sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol lagi "Aku pernah mendengar kau berasal dari Dallas. Tempat ini jelas jauh dari rumahmu, kenapa kau bisa kerja jauh dari rumahmu?"

Tadinya, aku ingin menjawab asal-asalan, tapi kunci keberhasilan terapi ini adalah menghadapi masa laluku dan tidak bersembunyi darinya. Selain itu rasa takut dari mimpi buruk semalam masih tertinggal, mungkin aku perlu membaginya dan kelihatannya Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat.

"Psikiaterku yang menganjurkannya"

"Kau punya psikiater?"

Entah apakah dia terkesan atau kaget. Teman-teman sekolahku cenderung berpikir jika seseorang pergi ke psikiater, pastilah orang itu sudah berada pada tahap ingin membunuh, itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah membicarakannya pada siapa pun.

"Ya"

"Kenapa? Kamu berkepribadian ganda, begitu?"

Nah, ini adalah pandangan negatif orang-orang ketika tau aku mempunyai seorang psikiater. "Anggap saja aku punya masalah" aku melanjutkan dengan ragu "orangtuaku meninggal di hutan ini. Terapisku bilang sebaiknya aku lebih mengenal hutan ini agar bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka meninggal di sini"

"Itu pasti berat untukmu"

Sepertinya Chanyeol mengalami kesulitan untuk membahas emosi. Menyesal kenapa aku menceritakan ini padanya. "Lupakan saja, biasanya aku tak akan menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain, entah kenapa aku bisa bercerita padamu"

"Tidak, hei, aku salah. Aku belum pernah berteman dengan seseorang yang orangtuanya meninggal. Maksudku, aku tidak mengharapkan itu. Kenapa mereka bisa meninggal? Binatang buas?"

Aku menggeleng "Maaf, aku sedang tak ingin membicarakannya"

"Tidak masalah. Tapi, perlu kuingatkan kalau kau butuh berbagi, aku siap mendengarkanmu Tae"

"Terima kasih" aku tersenyum tipis.

Setelah itu aku memandang sekeliling, seolah aku sedang takut ketahuan berbuat salah, aku hampir saja berteriak kaget saat melihat Jaehyun bersandar pada sebatang pohon dan memperhatikanku.

Ada apa dengan Jaehyun sebenarnya, dia terus bersembunyi di luar kelompok dan aku semakin penasaran apa yang sebenarnya sedang disembunyikan olehnya.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang kalau ingin sampai sebelum gelap" kata Jaehyun tiba-tiba "Anak kota, kau tetap bersamaku"

Sesuai peraturan, aku ini anggota baru dan kami masih cukup dekat dengan desa jadi bisa saja Jaehyun mengirimku kembali karena melawan perintahnya.

Setelah hampir jatuh tadi, aku bahkan tak bisa membantahnya dengan mengatakan aku tidak butuh pengawasan.

Aku mengambil ranselku dan memakainya, lalu berjalan kearah Jaehyun. "Apa aku harus berjalan bersamamu terus?"

"Sekarang iya" Dia menolehkan kepala ke belakang "Atau kau mau jalan dengannya?"

Aku tau maksudnya Chanyeol. "Mungkin. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Kau akan dapat kesulitan dan kau hanya akan melihat dia lari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri"

"Begitu?"

"Aku ini bisa menilai orang Taeyong. Chanyeol hanya menyalak dan tidak mengigit"

"Dan kalau kau sepenuhnya menggigit"

Salah satu ujung bibir Jaehyun terangkat, mungkin itu sebuah senyum "Tergantung orang itu perlu digigit atau tidak"

Sebelum aku sempat menanggapi dengan jawaban yang cerdas, senyumnya menghilang "Mungkin ada bahaya yang mengancam. Tetaplah bersamaku lebih lama lagi"

Dia sedang membicarakan bahaya denganku? Apakah dia tidak tau sejarahku? Tapi kenapa juga dia harus peduli? Karena aku anak baru? Ataukah lebih dari itu? Dan kenapa aku ingin lebih? Aku ingin membantahnya, tapi semua sudah berkumpul dan sepertinya aku hanya akan menghambat perjalanan.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, berusaha menjaga ranselku dalam keadaan seimbang agar aku tak terjatuh.

" _Ayo Taeyong" ucap Jaehyun padaku_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

..

Halo halo, ada yang ngerasa gak kalo ffn lagi bermasalah? atau cuma perasaan author aja?

Disini bakal banyak SM artist bertebaran yak.. jangan marah juga kalo salah satu dari mereka bakal jadi pemeran antagonis. Ini demi kepentingan fanfic guys!

Oke, sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karena minggu lalu udah sok2an nanya kalian mau updatenya kapan, dan mungkin udah member kalian harapan palsu kalo author bakal update dua hari sekali.

Maaf banget, tadinya sih pengen update dua hari sekali, tapi setelah dengar pengumuman kelulusan kemarin, tiba-tiba banyak urusan yang datang pada author, mulai dari ajakan temen-temen buat jalan-jalan sebelum pada pisah nyari kuliah sampe urusan balikin buku ke perpustakaan sekolah/curhat/

Mungkin besok author bakal update lagi buat chap 4 sebagai permintaan maaf buat para readers. Dan untuk chapter kali ini author ga bisa ngebales review kalian satu-satu. Mungkin besok baru author bales sama2 pas update chapter 4. Ditunggu ya~.

Oh iya, buat SHINeexo makasi ya udah kasi tau kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya, udah aku perbaiki kok. Lain kali kalo ada typo diinfokan lagi yah~

.

.

.

 **Big thanks to**

 **Semua reader yang udah comment,favorite dan follow fanfic ini.**

 **Untuk siders mungkin kalian memilih untuk membaca fanfic ini dalam diam, gak apa kok author juga mantan siders sih.. ngahahaha.**

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 4

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **Taeyong adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jaehyun**

 **Jaehyun berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Lee Taeyong,Jung Jaehyun, NCT member.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca.**

 **Ini juga udah pernah di remake sama author jadi FF KaiHun**

 **diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

" **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Taeyong side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Taeyong.**

 **SATU**

 **Taeyong side**

"Manusia serigala? Anda percaya manusia serigala itu benar-benar ada?" Hampir saja aku tertawa saat menanyakan ini.

Walaupun aku tau dalam berdagang pelanggan selalu benar, tapi aku tidak tau hukum ini berlaku bagi para perserta _camping_ dan pemandu seperti kami. Dalam kasus ini, mereka pasti salah dan aku tak bisa membiarkannya

Beberapa dari kami sedang duduk mengelilingi api unggun bersama Dr. Youngmin. Sepanjang hari ini kami hanya terus berjalan sampai di tempat terbuka yang luas ini dan Jaehyun mengumumkan bahwa kami akan berkemah di sini. Waktu itu hari sudah senja dan sekarang malam telah tiba dan kami membakar marshmallow. Biasa, tapi ini sangat enak.

Dr. Youngmin menceritakan kami kisah-kisah kuno tentang manusia serigala,sangat menarik, lalu dia mulai berbicara tentang serigala yang terlihat di hutan sekitar sini. Serigala yang ia percaya sebagai manusia serigala. Dia percaya hutan lindung ini merupakan tanah perburuan mereka, tempat mereka bersembunyi dari dunia nyata.

"Kenapa sangat sulit dipercaya?" Dr. Youngmin bertanya, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi lipat, terlihat seperti guru.

"Semua kebudayaan punya legenda tentang manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi binatang. Legenda itu berakar dari keyataan"

"Aku di pihak Taeyong kali ini" kata Ten yang duduk di samping Johnny. "Manusia serigala hanya ada dalam fiksi. Lihatlah Big Foot dan monster Loch Ness. Mereka semua sudah hilang dari prasangka"

"Entahlah, mungkin Dr. Youngmin sedang mengejar sesuatu disini. Ada seseorang di asramaku yang mungkin bisa dibilang manusia serigala. Dia tidak pernah bercukur, memotong rambut, atau mandi. Sulit dibilang dia itu manusia" ujar Johnny

Aku tertawa. Ternyata tidak seorang pun yang menanggapi teorinya dengan serius.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau benar? Kalau ternyata manusia serigala itu mendiami hutan ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia duduk di batang kayu di sampingku, sedang membakar marshmallow

"Lalu kita semua akan mati" kataku sambil menirukan gaya seram dalam film horror.

Johnny dan Ten menertawakan aku, mereka terlihat kompak. Bahkan beberapa murid professor pun ikut tertawa.

"Atau kita semua akan berubah menjadi manusia serigala" kata Jaehyun terdengar tidak menyenangkan. Dia tidak duduk dalam lingkaran seperti kami, melainkan bersandar pada sebatang pohon. "Bukankah begitu seharusnya, Profesor? Kalau manusia serigala sampai menggigit kita, kita akan menjadi manusia serigala juga?"

"Itu salah satu kemungkinan. Kemungkinan lain adalah keturunan. Manusia serigala terlahir dengan semacam mutasi genetika-"

"Apa? Seperti dalam X-Men?" sela Jaehyun sambil menyeringai

"Bahkan fiksi pun memiliki unsur kebenaran di dalamnya," Dr. Youngmin tetap keras kepala.

"Tapi kenapa manusia serigala yang bermutasi?" Jaehyun menjeda kalimatnya sebentar "Bagaimana kalau semua orang adalah mutasi sebenarnya? Mungkin kita semua berawal sebagai manusia serigala"

"Teori yang menarik, tapi jika kasusnya seperti itu, mereka akan menjadi jenis yang dominan, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu? Mereka yang akan memburu kita, bukan kita yang memburu mereka"

"Kita sedang memburu mereka?" Yuta masuk kedalam percakapan

"Kurasa aku menimbulkan kesan yang salah." Kata Dr. Youngmin "Sebenarnya yang kumaksud adalah menemukan mereka"

"Kalau mereka tidak ingin ditemukan, mungkin mereka akan mendatangi kita" kata Hansol "Bagaimana kalau begitu?"

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu khawatir," kata Jaehyun menatap langit "Malam ini sedang tidak purnama"

"Itu kalau perubahannya dikendalikan oleh bulan" kata Dr. Youngmin "Bagaimana kalau mereka berubah sesuai keinginannya?"

"Kalau begitu kita dalam kesulitan besar" Jaehyun mengucapkannya dengan wajah serius, aku tak tau dia serius atau tidak.

"Kau tidak terpengaruh dengan ini semua kan?" tanyaku. Jaehyun adalah orang terakhir yang menurutku akan termakan oleh cerita konyol tentang manusia serigala ini.

Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, "Entahlah, kurasa aku tidak akan keluar tenda malam ini"

"Tenda tidak bisa mencegah serangan manusia serigala" kata Chanyeol lalu meniup marshmallownya.

"Belum pernah ada catatan yang menyatakan tentang seekor serigala sehat menyerang manusia" Jaehyun menantangnya.

"Kita bukan berbicara tentang serigala" sahut Chanyeol menatap tajam Jaehyun "Kita sedang berbicara tentang manusia serigala. Seseorang yang berubah menjadi binatang buas. Mereka diluar sana, dan kami akan membuktikannya"

"Apa itu tujuan perjalanan ini?" tanya Jaehyun dengan suara tenang namun cukup membuatku merinding.

"Chanyeol hanya terlalu bersemangat" kata Dr. Youngmin "Kami berharap melihat beberapa ekor serigala dan mempelajari mereka. Kuakui bahwa aku sedang tertarik dengan gagasan lycanthropy namun aku tak percaya dengan kehadiran mereka. Hanya memikirkan adanya kemungkinan"

"Serigala sudah punah di daerah ini sampai kira-kira dua puluh tahun lalu, ketika beberapa dilepas untuk mendiami daerah ini. Serigala aslinya sudah mati semua, tapi keturunannya sudah berkembang biak. Mereka dilidungi"

"Kami tidak akan menyakiti mereka" Dr. Youngmin meyakinkan Jaehyun

"Kalau begitu, mungkin anda akan beruntung dan melihatnya" Jaehyun beranjak dari pohonnya "Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan pagi-pagi besok. Aku mau tidur, Yuta pastikan semuanya aman malam ini"

"Siap" kata Yuta sebelum memasukkan marshmallow ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah Jaehyun menghilang ke tendanya, ketegangan di sekitar api unggun mereda. Aku merasa aku bukanlah satu-satunya yang berpikiran bahwa Jaehyun dan Chanyeol sedang terlibat pertengkaran.

"Kau percaya semua itu?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol

Dia tertawa dan menggeleng "Tidak, tapi itu terdengar keren"

"Dalam film yang diputar, itu terlihat berlebihan" aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku pernah digigit serigala satu kali" dia memberi tahuku

Dia menunduk dan menggulung celananya. Di betisnya terdapat bekas luka jahitan "Digigit dagingnya"

"Sejak saat itu Chanyeol rajin mempelajari serigala" kata Dr. Youngmin. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar bangga.

"Tapi kata Jaehyun tidak ada catatan yang membuktikan serangan serigala"

"Kurasa dia tak tau segalanya" kata Chanyeol pelan

"Lalu apakah kau berubah jadi manusia serigala ketika purnama?" tanya Ten

Chanyeol menghela napasnya "Jujur saja, aku harap begitu"

"Aku selalu berpihak pada manusa serigala" kata Ten. " Mereka mendapat peranan buruk dalam film. Iblis dari neraka. Kupikir mereka hanyalah perumpamaan seberapa buruknya kita memperlakukan orang yang berbeda"

"Itu hanya fiksi, Ten" kata Johnny "Tidak ada pesan mulia atau kenyataan hebat yang terungkap. Dan bagaimana pun perempuan tidak akan menjerit dan meringkuk padamu kalau kita menonton film yang manusia serigalanya manis dan penuh pengertian"

"Tetapi selalu ada akibat untuk mereka. Mereka selalu menjadi pihak yang jahat. Aku ingin sekali saja melihat manusia serigala berperan sebagai pahlawan"

"Kau benar-benar serius memikirkannya" kata Chanyeol mulai membakar marshmallow berikutnya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku suka anjing"

"Vampir juga medapatkan peran yang buruk" kata Hansol "Kau juga memihak mereka?"

"Banyak vampir yang digambarkan sedang berusaha menahan kebutuhan mereka terhadap darah. Akan menyenangkan kalau melihat manusia serigala menjadi baik di film"

"Mereka selalu kehilangan rasa kemanusiaan ketika berubah" kata Chanyeol tenang "Setidaknya begitulah di film"

Setelah itu kami bergegas masuk ke dalam tenda, Hansol meregangkan tubuh dan langsung terlelap begitu saja.

Kami masuk ke dalam kantong tidur masing-masing, Ten mematikan lentera dan menyalakan sebuah lampu pena kcil, benda itu memancarkan cahaya suram.

"Jadi ada apa antara kau dan Chanyeol?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya"

"Taeyong, kau harus hati-hati. Banyak yang memacari Sherpa karena berpikir kita ini gampangan"

"Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak begitu"

"Aku hanya menuruhmu hati-hati. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka"

"Mungkin aku akan jalan dengannya, tapi tidak berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tidak akan kutemui lagi"

"Ya, begitulah yang selalu mereka katakan" bisik Hansol

"Kukira kau sudah tidur" kata Ten

"Bagaimana aku tidur kalau kalian ribut?"

Ten hanya cemberut dan aku berusaha menahan tawa.

"Pokoknya kau harus hati-hati Tae" kata Ten kemudian tidur

Aku memandangi langit-langit tenda, Ten menyalakan cahaya pena itu sebagai penerangan. Aku tau dia tidak suka kegelapan.

Aku tidak bisa tidur, bukan karena lampu atau suara yang dibuat Hansol ketika tertidur. Melainkan serigala, mereka tidak melolong, tapi aku merasa mereka sedang mengintai si dekat sini. Kalau yang dikatakan Jaehyun benar, mereka telah berada di hutan ini selama dua puluh tahun. Sudah cukup lama berada disini ketika aku camping bersama orang tuaku pada musim panas waktu itu. Apakah para pemburu itu melihat mereka? Apakah sekarang kami berada di tempat terbunuhnya orangtuaku meninggal?

Musim panas lalu aku belum berkeinginan untuk mengunjungi tempat itu. Aku belum siap, selain itu sepertinya tak seorang pun ingat dimana kejadiannya.

Aku membuka katong tidurku dan duduk. Tiba-tiba aku merasa harus keluar dari tenda. Aku tidak ingin repot-repot mengganti baju, jadi aku hanya memakai sepatu bot dan menyelinap keluar bersama sebuah senter.

Hanya beberapa lentera yang masih menyala namun tidak ada orang. Aku menyusuri pinggiran tenda dan menuju ke tempat yang lebih rimbun. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, aku mendengar suara pelan.

"Aku tau, Ayah. Aku sudah berapa kali minta maaf padamu?" itu suara Chanyeol

"Jangan sampai memancing kecurigaan"

"Ayah sendiri yang mulai berbicara tentang manusia serigala"

"Sebagai legenda"

"Tapi ayah tadi seperti pendeta, berkhotbah tentang manusia serigala. Itulah sebabnya Taeyong sampai bertanya pada Ayah apakah Ayah percaya tentang itu. Ayah juga melakukan kesalahan sepertiku"

"Kita harus waspada dan lebih berhati-hati dengan apa yang kita bicarakan pada mereka"

"Seperti yang kubilang, bukan aku yang memulai percakapan itu"

"Serius Chanyeol, bisa jadi salah satu pemandu kita itu manusia serigala"

Aku berusaha diam dan mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"Aku yakin itu Jaehyun" kata Chanyeol dan aku semakin terkejut "Orang itu terlalu pendiam. Aneh juga kenapa dia bisa pendiam seperti itu. Kenapa dia selalu menghilang saat kita istirahat dan apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Kita akan mencari tau dan menemukan jawabannya. Jangan khawatir"

Aku berdiri disana dan terdiam, sementara suara mereka semakin pelan saat mereka berjalan menjauh kearah tenda mereka. Apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi? Mereka menduga para Sherpa adalah manusia serigala? Bahwa Jaehyun adalah manusia serigala?

Cerita tentang manusia bisa berubah menjadi binatang saja sudah sangat aneh, tapi ternyata masih ada juga orang yang percaya dan itu mengerikan. Aku jadi berpikir tentang apa yang mereka bawa dalam peti. Apakah mereka sedang berusaha menangkap serigala? Apakah ada kurungan dalam peti itu? Dan kalau mereka menyadari yang mereka tangkap hanya seekor serigala, lalu apa?

Akhirnya aku memilih melangkah menjauh dengan hati-hati, aku berjalan kearah pepohonan, aku tidak ingin mereka tau aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Kupikir ini gila, hanya saja jika mereka tak berniat melukai siapa pun mereka berhak menjelajahi hutan sama seperti yang lain.

Setelah cukup jauh, aku menyalakan senter. Cahayanya menenangkan tapi anehnya aku merasa lebih tenang saat dikelilingi pepohonan. Aku mendengar suara daun yang diterbangkan oleh angin seperti lagu pengantar tidur. Aku seperti mendengar ibuku memanggilku, aku tidak percaya hantu tapi aku percaya pada jiwa atau roh atau apapun yang hidup di alam baka. Jadi mungkin mempercayai keberadaan manusia serigala bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kau mau kemana Taeyong?"

Aku mengarahkan cahaya senter kearah suara dan mendapati Jaehyun sudah berdiri di sampingku. Aku tidak mendengarnya mendekat dan kenapa dia sudah berada di sampingku? Aku menekan tanganku ke dada, karena jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. "Kau hampir membuatku jantungan"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Jaehyun lagi

"Tidak bisa tidur"

"Jadi kau pikir solusi terbaik adalah berjalan-jalan menjauhi perkemahan?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya–" tunggu,kenapa aku harus menjelaskan padanya? Aku menyipitkan mata ke arahnya "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan juga disini?"

"Sama sepertimu. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?"

Karena menyesal telah terbuka kepada Chanyeol tadi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu terbuka pada Jaehyun "Terlalu banyak pikiran"

"Orangtuamu terbunuh di hutan ini, begitu?" Suaranya penuh simpati dan pengertian

"Kau tau darimana?"

"Aku mendengar ceritanya musim panas lalu. Kami dibertahu kenapa kau berada di sini. Agar kami tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitimu, pasti sangat sulit bagimu untuk kembali kesini"

Aku mengangguk, tenggorokanku tiba-tiba kering "Ya"

"Kalau kau masih ingin jalan-jalan, akan kutemani"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sedang ingin sendiri"

"Aku akan diam, hanya jalan. Aku akan berjaga-jaga dan memastikan kau selamat"

"Kalau kita tersesat?"

"Aku kenal hutan ini, kalau kau tumbuh di Tarrant, hutan lindung ini adalah tempat bermainmu"

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tak keberatan. Aku hanya ingin berjalan sebentar" aku mulai berjalan dan dia melangkah di sampingku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia lebih menenangkan daripada pepohonan ataupun cahaya lampu senterku.

Ini terasa aneh, kami berjalan bersama dan aku bisa mencium aroma unik kulitnya. Aroma bumi seperti hutan di sekeliling kami. Menyenangkan, kuat dan sexy. Sulit dipercaya dia sangat pendiam. Aku mengarahkan senterku padanya lagi, dan mendapatkan dia tak memakai apapun di kakinya.

"Bukankah itu berbahaya?" tanyaku

"Kakiku cukup kuat karena sering seperti ini dari kecil"

"Kau melangkah tanpa suara"

"Harus belajar melakukannya. Johnny, Yuta dan aku biasanya bermain perang-perangan dengan anak lain. Satu-satunya cara dengan menyelinap tanpa diketahui"

"Dan kau sering menang" tebakku

"Tentu saja, tidak ada gunanya kalau main dan tujuannya kalah"

Aku bersandar pada sebatang pohon, mengarahkan senter ke atas "Kau punya kenangan buruk?"

"Semua orang pasti punya" katanya

"Itu bukan jawaban"

"Baiklah, aku punya kenangan buruk" suara Jaehyun tanpa emosi dan aku tau dia tak ingin membicarakannya. Tapi aku tau dia punya kenangan buruk saja sudah cukup.

"Aku bersama mereka saat mereka meninggal, tapi aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya mengingat suara tembakan lalu orangtuaku meninggal. Sesuatu dalam diriku seolah ingin mencari kebenaran, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi aku merasa hampir mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting"

Jaehyun bergerak mendekat dan mengelus pipiku. Tanpa sadar ternyata aku menangis.

Aku tertawa malu " Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti sangat berat bagimu kembali kesini. Kalau aku mencintai hutan ini, kau pasti sangat membencinya"

"Tidak juga, saat berada disini aku merasa dekat dengan orang tuaku"

Dia terdiam, dan aku merasa lebih baik dia tidak berbicara apapun. Karena apapun yang dikatakannya akan terasa dingin.

"Menurut terapisku, aku harus menghadapi apa yang terjadi tapi aku hanya ingin melupakannya. Aku mengalami mimpi buruk yang tak dapat kupahami"

Dia mengelus pipiku lagi, apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar menyenangkan. Dia menatapku "Kejadiannya malam atau siang?" tanyanya pelan

"Malam. Menjelang malam, di akhir senja. Masih cukup terang untuk melihat, tapi tidak dengan jelas. Namun belum terlalu gelap untuk menyalakan senter"

"Kalian bersama-sama?"

"Ya, mereka seperti ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku, kami meninggalkan yang lain." Aku berkedip mencoba mengembalikan ingatanku "Aku lupa kalau ada orang lain waktu itu" Siapakah mereka? Keluarga? Sepertinya bukan, mereka pasti akan mengambilku. Teman? "Aku tak tau siapa mereka. Apa menurutmu itu penting?"

"Aku bukan psikiater. Apa yang ingin ditunjukkan orangtuamu?"

"Aku tak ingat. Aku takut pada sesuatu dan aku melihatnya, entahlah"

"Kalau kejadian itu penting, kau pasti akan bisa mengingatnya"

"Kupikir kau bukan psikiater"

"Memang bukan, tapi aku tau bahwa kadang berusaha terlalu keras lebih buruk daripada tidak berusaha sama sekali"

"Itu tidak masuk akal"

Jaehyun tersenyum. Dia sama sekali tidak menakutkan seperti sebelumnya. Ketika jauh dari yang lainnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanyaku

"Semua percakapan tentang manusia serigala membuatku ketakutan"

Jawabannya membuatku tertawa "Ya, kau takut pada manusia serigala yang besar dan jahat"

Dia tertawa, entah kenapa aku beranggapan dia benar-benar sempurna.

"Mereka pikir kau manusia serigala" kataku "Menurut Dr. Youngmin dan Chanyeol"

"Benarkah?" Jaehyun tertawa

"Menurutmu itu lucu?"

"Entahlah, asalkan mereka tidak membawa peluru perak"

"Oh, kau percaya tentang semua itu ternyata"

"Tidak, tapi aku tak ingin mereka menembak seekor serigala yang mungkin kita temui"

"Kau sangat melindungi mereka"

"Aku telah menghabiskan waktu di hutan ini. Jadi aku sudah mengenal binatangnya dan aku tidak ingin mereka terluka, sama seperti aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka"

Dia sedikit merendahkan kepalanya dan aku benar-benar sadar kalau dia ingin menciumku. Aku juga ingin sekali dia melakukannya.

Suara lolongan di kejauhan tiba-tiba membuat kami terdiam, suara yang kesepian. Untuk beberapa saat kupikir binatang itu sedang meratap.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali" kata Jaehyun pelan sambil membuat jarak diantara kami.

"Ya"

"Kearah sini Taeyong" kata Jaehyun sambil menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke jalan yang benar.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat"

Beberapa saat setelah itu kami sudah sampai di perkemahan kami "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku"

"Kalau kau mau jalan-jalan saat malam, beritahu aku, sedang tidak aman keluar sendirian"

Sebelum aku tertidur, aku menyadari Jaehyun sendirian di luar sana. Saat itu juga aku mendengar suara lolongan serigala lain. Namun, yang ini jauh lebih dekat hingga aku merasa binatang itu ada di luar tenda kami. Seharusnya aku takut tapi entah kenapa aku malah merasa nyaman.

 _Seperti saat berjalan bersama Jaehyun tadi_.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

Ada yang tau ini sebenernya FFN lagi kenapa? Auhtor udah update ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Cuma author bingung kok tumben belum ada yang nge-review, eh setelah ngecek viewersnya, ternyata viewersnya gak naik-naik, dengan kata lain belum ada yang ngebaca/ngeliat update FF ini.

Author ngecek email dan ternyata belum ada pemberitahuan tentang update ff ini, jadinya author ngepost ulang chapter ini.

Yaudahlah, gitu aja.

Big Thanks to :

Makasih banyak udah review dan saran kalian /bow 360 derajat/ Berkat kalian author makin semangat untuk ngeremake novel ini.


	6. Chapter 5

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **Taeyong adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jaehyun**

 **Jaehyun berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Lee Taeyong,Jung Jaehyun, NCT member.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca.**

 **Ini juga udah pernah di remake sama author jadi FF KaiHun**

 **diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

" **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Taeyong side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Taeyong.**

 **LIMA**

 **Taeyong side**

Hari ini masih sama dengan sebelumnya, kecuali medannya yang menjadi semakin berat. Semua orang berjalan dengan susah payah. Semua, kecuali para Sherpa. Beberapa kali Jaehyun menyuruh Johnny dan Yuta untuk mengangkat peti, namun Sehun dan Jongin berkata bahwa mereka akan membawanya sendiri.

"Apa yang dibawa mereka dalam peti itu? Kenapa mereka sangat menjaganya?" tanya Hansol

Setelah kami berhenti untuk makan siang, Jaehyun tidak memaksaku lagi untuk berjalan bersamanya, jadi aku mundur dan berjalan bersama Ten dan Hansol

"Mungkin aku bisa membuat mereka memberitahuku" ujar Ten yakin

"Kurasa itu mungkin kurungan" bisikku

"Kurungan? Untuk apa?" tanya Hansol

"Semalam, aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka setelah acara api unggun. Kurasa mereka benar-benar percaya manusia serigala itu ada di sekitar sini"

Ten mendengus "Mereka bukan yang pertama. Kami selalu mendapati beberapa peserta kemah yang mendengar rumor itu dan berpikir mereka bisa mendapatkan bukti. Itu sebagian kesalahan kami, setiap Halloween kami selalu menyelenggarakan acara hutan angker untuk mendapat dana. Beberapa kostum kami benar-benar bagus dan alamiah"

"Juga menakutkan" tambah Hansol

"Tapi itu hanya tipuan. Aku rasa Chanyeol dan ayahnya benar-benar serius untuk berburu manusia serigala"

"Lalu? Mereka tidak akan menemukan apa-apa sedangkan kita dapat bayaran" kata Ten bahagia

"Kita harus tetap waspada"

"Orang-orang mempercayai berbagai hal. Dan kabar burung seperti itu membawa orang-orang ke kebun raya. Itu bagus sekali"

Sepertinya yang dikatakan Ten dan Hansol masuk akal. Aku membenarkan letak ransel dan melirik ke belakang. Ada Yuta, dia berjalan paling belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Apakah Jaehyun ikut dalam acara itu?" Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Jaehyun menakut-nakuti orang

"Dia melakukannya sebelum masuk ke perguruan tinggi" kata Ten "Sekarang dia hanya pulang saat liburan dan musim panas. Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Tidak" aku memilih untuk berbohong pada Ten "Hanya ingin tau saja. Kita akan menghabiskan musim panas bersama, setidaknya kita harus saling kenal"

"Mungkin dalam acara api unggun malam kita bisa main truth or dare" kata Hansol

"Hei, kalian jangan sampai tertinggal" teriak Johnny dari ujung jalan dan kami langsung mempercepat langkah

Setelah itu, sampai pada saat membuat api unggun kami hanya diam. dan Chanyeol juga tak menyebut tentang manusia serigala lagi. Pada akhirnya aku dan Hansol memutuskan masuk ke dalam tenda dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Ten menyelinap masuk dengan riang "Aku baru saja mendekati Jongin dan katanya isi di dalam peti itu hanyalah bir"

"Kau bercanda? Hanya itu?" kata Hansol

"Ya, ada beberapa peralatan juga dan mereka menyelipkan bir itu di tempat-tempat kosong. Mereka memutuskan untuk meminumnya malam ini karena sudah tidak kuat untuk membawanya. Setelah tidur kita akan berpesta"

Kami menunggu sampai masuk dan tidur.

"Kenapa belum tidur juga?" gerutu Ten

"Kau mau kencan bersama Jongin? Ingat kau sudah memiliki Johnny" cibir Hansol

"Aku mendekatinya hanya untuk tau apa isi peti itu. Kau tenang saja Ji"

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku" tuntutku pada Ten. Aku memang beberapa kali melihat mereka bersama hanya saja aku tidak berpikiran mereka punya sesuatu yang spesial.

"Ceritanya panjang, yang penting kau tau aku bersama Johnny"

"Akhirnya! sudah masuk ke tenda. Kita keluar sebaiknya" Seru Hansol sambil memandangi pergerakan

Semua orang mengendap keluar dari perkemahan seperti sepasukan ninja. Setiap mahasiswa membawa satu pak yang berisi enam kaleng bir. Bulan di langit hanya bersinar redup jadi Johnny memimpin di depan dengan senter. Ketika sudah cukup jauh dari perkemahan, Jongin mulai membagikan kaleng birnya.

Aku terkejut mendapati Jaehyun juga bergabung dan mengambil sekaleng bir kemudian mencari pohon untuk tempatnya bersandar. Doyoung bergabung dengannya dan Jaehyun melemparkan senyum yang jarang dikeluarkannya pada Doyoung.

Jujur saja, aku cemburu, tapi berusaha tidak menunjukkannya. Kami sudah banyak berbagi semalam, tapi mungkin baginya hanya seperti seorang kakak yang mengawasi adiknya.

Ten datang dan menepuk bahuku sambil menyerahkan sekaleng bir

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita tentang Johnny padaku?" kali ini aku sedikit memaksa. Tidak adil rasanya hanya aku yang menceritakan tentang kehidupanku sedangkan dia tidak.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kami memang bersama. Kau mau kuceritakan dari awal pertemuan kami? Yang benar saja,aku dan Johnny bahkan sudah bersama sejak kecil"

"Sudahlah, aku akan bersama Johnny" begitu Ten pergi Chanyeol datang dan menyapaku

"Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng "Aku salut dengan kalian yang membawa bir"

"Awalnya Jongin dan Sehun tidak terlalu bersemangat" Chanyeol mendongak "Kau tau apa yang paling disukai saat camping? Luasnya langit di malam hari. Mau pergi lihat bintang bersama? Ada tempat yang lumayan bagus"

Aku melirik ke arah Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang sedang asik bercerita entah tentang apa. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri semalam. "Ayo" kataku akhirnya "Kenapa tidak?"

Chanyeol dan aku mengambil sekaleng bir lagi. Ketika sampai di tempat yang Chanyeol maksud, aku merasa senang. Rumputnya sejuk dan agak basah oleh embun saat berbaring disana.

"Itu bintang biduk" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke atas

Aku juga menunjuk "Dan itu Cassiopeia"

Chanyeol mengerang "Kau tau rasi bintang rupanya"

"Itu hal pertama yang diajarkan ayahku ketika pertama kali mengajakku kemping"

"Padahal tadinya aku ingin membuatmu terkesan, tapi sekarang harus kuakui. Bintang biduk adalah satu-satunya rasi bintang yang kukenali"

Aku rasa, Jaehyun pasti akan lebih tau banyak tentang rasi bintang daripada aku. Pasti Jaehyun bisa mengenali hampir semua rasi bintang. Kenapa aku memikirkan Jaehyun?

"Mungkin sulit mengenali Cassie, tapi kalau kau bisa menemukan bintang biduk seharusnya kau bisa menemukan Draco the Dragon. Ekornya melengkung di antara bintang biduk"

"Tidak"

"Ikuti gerakan jariku. Tepat disana"

"Tidak bisa Tae, maaf. Aku tak pernah bisa melihat pola dalam gambar"

"Tidak penting. Bagian yang terpenting adalah bintang jatuh"

"Entahlah, aku juga selalu merindukannya"

Aku tertawa "Chanyeol, kita bisa berada disini sampai kau melihatnya"

"Itu bisa semalaman" katanya pelan

Aku menoleh kearahnya, dia sedang memperhatikanku. "Kau tak akan bisa melihatnya kalau tidak memandang langit"

"Tapi kau lebih menarik" Dia terdiam sejenak "apa yang membuatmu ingin jadi Sherpa?"

"Aku senang berada di hutan. Dengan cara ini aku dibayar untuk berada di hutan. Kesenangan yang berlipat ganda"

"Kau berasal dari Dallas, kau mungkin tak terlalu kenal dengan Sherpa lain"

Apa dia sedang berusaha menarikku ke pihaknya? Sepertinya bertentangan dengan tujuan kami untuk membawa Chanyeol dan kelompoknya dengan aman menuju daerah yang mereka kenali sebagai tempat yang ingin mereka jadikan tempat berkemah. Di lain pihak, mungkin dia meragukan pekerja kebun raya. Atau mungkin dia berusaha mencari pembicaraan.

"Aku bertemu mereka musim panas tahun lalu. Aku dan Ten saling berkirim email dan sering menelpon sejak saat itu. Kami berteman. Kurasa kami punya banyak kesamaan"

"Kesamaan seperti apa?"

"Kecintaan kami pada alam. Ditambah lagi, tahun ini kami berdua jadi siswa tahun terakhir" Aku memikirkan lagi tentang Ten, kami bercerita banyak hal tapi dia tak pernah mengungkit nama Johnny. Aku sedikit sakit hati karena dia tidak pernah berbagi cerita indahnya bersama lelaki itu.

"Jadi kau bertemu semua pemandu musim panas tahun lalu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ya" Aku mengangguk

"Kurasa kita beruntung bersama mereka" katanya "Aku tak pernah memikirkan betapa berbahayanya berada di hutan. Mengingat apa yang menimpa orangtuamu, tidakkah kau takut?"

"Tidak. Seaneh kedengarannya, aku selalu merasa aman disini. Selama kita waspada, kita akan aman. Dan para Sherpa dibayar untuk berjaga-jaga. Selain itu, aku sepenuhnya yakin pada Jaehyun" aku terkejut saat mengatakan ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Dia selalu tau segala sesuatunya"

"Dia juga sadar akan kehadiran Doyoung di sana" ucap Chanyeol

Tidak sebelum orang itu muncul di hadapannya. Aku benar-benar tak senang sekarang.

"Kau menyukai Jaehyun?"

"Aku tidak membencinya"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Aku merasa dia mau bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku langsung bangun dan duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kita sedang di awasi"

Dia mencemooh "Mungkin Jaehyun. Dia itu –"

"Bukan. Bukan Jaehyun" aku tak yakin bagaimana aku tau itu bukan Jaehyun. Tapi aku rasa yang sedang mengawasi kami ini terasa mengancam.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pegi" aku bangkit berdiri

"Kupikir kita akan menunggu sampai ada bintang jatuh"

"Kita bahkan tidak memperhatikan langit. Dan sungguh perasaanku tidak enak. Kita harus kembali"

"Itu karena kita mulai membicarakan tentang bahaya"

Aku mulai menggosok lenganku "Bukan itu. Ayolah Chanyeol. Jaehyun akan memaksa kita lagi besok. Aku butuh tidur"

Dia berdiri dengan enggan "Baiklah"

Aku memungut kaleng-kaleng bir dan menyerahkan padanya "Mungkin memang lebih ringan, tapi kalian masih harus membawanya. Kita tidak boleh mengotori hutan"

"Ternyata membawa bir sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus" aku melihat senyumannya "kecuali memberikan waktu berduaan denganmu"

Ketika kami menuju perkemahan, aku tak mampu menepiskan perasaan ada sesuatu yang mengawasi kami, sesuatu yang berbahaya. Aku melihatnya! Menghilang dalam bayangan pepohonan yang agak jauh. Hanya mata kelabu yang terlihat. Seekor serigala. Dia hanya menampakkan kepalanya sedikit. Tapi cukup untukku melihat warnanya. Hitam pekat.

Dia sedang mengawasi kami.

Jaehyun bilang serigala tidak menyerang manusia, tapi aku tak terlalu yakin.

"Hei, aku melihat serigala seperti itu di malam aku mengikuti kalian ke pesta ulang tahunmu" kata Chanyeol

"Benarkah?

"Ya, hampir saja aku terkena serangan jantung. Binatang itu keluar dari kegelapan saat aku mau kembali ke pondok"

Apa yang kurasakan malam ini sangat mirip dengan apa yang kurasakan malam itu, kenapa serigala itu mengikutiku?

"Menurutmu dia berbahaya?" tanya Chanyeol

Ya! aku menjerit dalam hati.

"Entahlah" Aku tidak mempercayai serigala ini. Sesuatu darinya mengirimkan sinyal padaku bahwa dia sedang mencari masalah.

 _Mungkin begitu atau aku hanya kebanyakan minum_. .

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

Gak banyak JaeYong moment disini. Author lagi badmood soalnya NCT life di Osaka itu si Taeyong kayak single gitu,,si Yuta bareng Winwin terus Taeil jelas sama Doyoung. Entah kenapa jadi berharap si Jaehyun juga ngikut di NCT life kali ini.

Btw, author udah memutuskan rambut Tae itu bakal pink! Iya, emang sebelumnya author nanya ke reader soal warna rambutnya Taeyong, tapi kan ga ada yang nyangka kalo rambut si Taeyong bakal di cat jadi warna pink blonde gitu… gimana menurut kalian?

Big Thanks to :

 **Semua pembaca, yang follow juga yang udah menjadikan ff ini favorite kalian.**

 **Ppyong~**


	7. Chapter 6

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **Taeyong adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jaehyun**

 **Jaehyun berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Lee Taeyong,Jung Jaehyun, NCT member.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca.**

 **Ini juga udah pernah di remake sama author jadi FF KaiHun**

 **diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

" **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Taeyong side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Taeyong.**

 **ENAM**

 **Taeyong side**

Senja hampir tiba ketika para Sherpa dan rombongan sampai di sungai yang cukup deras aliran airnya. Menciptakan buih-buih putih di permukaan airnya. Walaupun tidak terlalu dalam, tapi terlihat sangat berbahaya.

Aku mengawasi dengan tegang saat Jaehyun menyemberangi derasnya air. Salah satu ujung tali diikat pada pohon di pinggir sungai dan ujung lainnya diikat pada pinggang Jaehyun. Kalau dia sampai terpeleset, tali itu akan menahannya agar tidak terseret arus. Begitu sampai ke seberang, Jaehyun akan mengikatkan tali di pinggangnya ke sebatang pohon lain di seberang sungai, membuat tali itu terbentang untuk kami jadikan pegangan. Jaehyun hampir sampai di tengah sungai dan air menerjang pinggangnya dengan deras.

"Hei, Taeyong bisa kau bantu kami disini?" tanya Hansol

Aku menoleh. Mereka telah memompa sebuah perahu karet kuning dan sedang memuat perbekalan kami ke perahu. Chanyeol dan kelompoknya juga sedang memuat perahu karet lain dengan peti yang mereka bawa.

Aku berlutut di samping perahu karet kami dan mulai mengikat barang-barang.

"Kau dan Chanyeol kelihatan lengket semalam" kata Ten

"Hanya mengamati bintang" entahlah, tiba-tiba aku malu telah menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol "Dia belum pernah lihat bintang jatuh"

"Ya, benar" ujar Hansol "Para peserta camping selalu menggunakan alasan itu agar bisa berdua dengan Sherpa"

"Tidak, dia tak terlihat begitu" kataku meyakinkan

Hansol tertawa pelan "Tidak masalah, dia lumayan juga"

"Jaehyun mungkin akan meninggalkan salah satu dari kita untuk mengawasi mereka" kata Ten

"Memang biasanya begitu?" tanyaku. Ten juga bersamaku musim panas lalu, tapi waktu itu kami hanya seminggu

"Ya, terutama kalau mereka masuk terlalu dalam ke belantara seperti yang sedang dilakukan kelompok ini. Soalnya kebun raya ini terkenal bisa mendatangkan masalah bagi para peserta kemah"

"Lalu siapa yang akan tinggal?"

"Belum tau. Bisa jadi akan diundi" kata Hansol "Karena kau suka Chanyeol, bisa jadi kau"

Teriakan kemenangan terdengar di sekitar kami. Suaranya berasal dari Johnny dan Yuta, yang berdiri di pinggir sungai, jadi pengamat Jaehyun.

Jaehyun telah sampai ke seberang, entah kenapa aku merasa bangga dengannya. Jaehyun melepas baju dan menjemurnya, ketika dia berbalik aku melihat sesuatu di bahu kirinya. Tanda lahir? Atau tato? Terlihat terlalu sempurna. Itu pasti tato. Aku ingin tau apa yang membuatnya berpikir itu cukup penting sampai-sampai menginginkannya menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya yang permanen.

"Kami sudah selesai" kata Chanyeol. Aku kaget mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba

"Tae, kau punya waktu sebentar?" aku melirik Ten dan Hansol saat Chanyeol bertanya. Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu.

"Kami hampir selesai" ucap Ten ragu, seolah tidak yakin apakah aku sedang mencari alasan untuk menolak

Aku bangkit dan mengikuti Chanyeol agak menjauhi yang lain."Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kita hampir tak punya waktu untuk berbicara. Semoga Jaehyun membebaskanmu"

Aku tersenyum "Dia bukan pengawal tahanan yang menjagaku"

"Mungkin setelah kita menyebrangi sungai kau bisa berbicara padanya kalau kau ingin jalan denganku. Atau mungkin sebaiknya aku saja yang bilang"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia akan menolak. Tapi aku akan mencoba"

"Bagus. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu kencan? Tapi kita tak mungkin ke bioskop"

Aku tersenyum lagi, sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraanya "Benar"

"Mungkin, candlelight dinner –"

"Sekaleng kacang dengan cahaya lilin?"

"Hei, ini bukan soal makanan, tapi orangnya dan aku juga bawa lilin. Jadi mungkin malam ini…"

Dia membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung di udara, membentuk pertanyaan yang aman. Kalau aku tertarik…

Apakah aku tertarik? Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sungai, Jaehyun sedang dalam perjalanan kembali. Dia tidak pernah terlihat romantis, walaupun dia sangat manis saat aku dengannya berjalan bersama malam itu.

Manis? Sebenarnya itu bukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ditujukan pada Jaehyun. Kenapa juga, setiap melakukan sesuatu, aku teringat dia? Sangat tidak masuk akal, terutama ketika ada orang yang jelas-jelas mengajakku kencan di tengah hutan begini.

"oh, oke tentu saja"

"Bagus. Kita akan menyelinap pergi"

Aku merasa jahat sekarang "Aku akan mencarimu nanti"

Aku kembali pada Ten dan Hansol yang masih sibuk memuat beberapa barang ke perahu. Tujuannya semakin sedikit yang harus dibawa semakin mudah kami menyebrang nanti.

Begitu ketiga perahu penuh, mereka langsung mengangkutnya ke air. Jaehyun, Johnny dan Yuta berusaha menyebrangkan perahu persediaan. Di belakang mereka, Dr. Youngmin, Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang berusaha melawan arus dan mengendalikan perahu peralatan rahasia mereka. Sehun, Minho dan Suho mendorong perahu terakhir yang berisi ransel para mahasiswa dan bermacam-macam barang.

Yang lain hanya menunggu di pinggir sungai.

"Kita sepertinya tidak cukup kuat untuk meyebrangkan perahu karet kan?" kata Doyoung

"Aku senang-senang saja, biarkan mereka yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan berat"

"Aku tak sabar sampai ke tempat tujuan dan bisa langsung bekerja"

"Bekerja seperti apa tepatnya?" tanyaku. Aku masih bingung apa sebenarnya yang ingin mereka lakukan

"Menemukan asal-usul legenda manusia serigala di hutan ini. itu merupakan bagian dari fokus akademis Dr. Youngmin"

"Menurutmu kalian akan menemukan sebuah buku tergeletak begitu saja di suatu tempat?"

Dia tersenyum simpul padaku "Semacam itulah. Mereka tau kami berada disini. Serigala-serigala itu. Tidakkah kau mendengar mereka di malam hari?"

Aku jadi teringat serigala yang kulihat semalam. Aku tidak tau haruskah aku mengatakan pada Jaehyun. Sesuatu yang terkait dengan serigala terasa tidak menyenangkan. Kalau binatang itu berbahaya,bisa saja dia akan menyerang. Aku mungkin hanya terlalu khawatir karena kami semakin jauh dari pemukiman.

"Serigala melolong" kata Hansol. "Itulah yang mereka lakukan"

"Terserah" Doyoung mengangguk kearah sungai. "Jaehyun sangat menarik. Aku tidak percaya dia belum memiliki kekasih"

"Kurasa dia salah satu yang percaya untuk menunggu gadis yang tepat" kata Ten

"Benar. Tipe yang kuat dan pendiam? Selalu hidung belang. Percayalah padaku, aku sudah melihat banyak di kampus"

"Kalian dari universitas yang sama?" tanyaku. Terkaget oleh kata-katanya .

"Bukan, kami dari Virginia. Jaehyun bilang dia kuliah di Michigan"

"Yap" kata Ten "Dengan beasiswa atletik"

"Kurasa aku bisa pindah" kata Doyoung tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Jaehyun ketika pria itu mengangkat perahu karet ke tepi sungai bersama yang lain

"Terserah. Sekarang giliran kita menyebrang" ucap Hansol cuek

Ten dan aku masuk ke sungai. Airnya yang dingin menerjang betisku kuat. Ten dan aku mengulurkan tangan agar Hansol dan Doyoung dapat berpegangan dan membantu mereka menyeimbangkan diri melawan derasnya arus sungai. Ketika mereka sudah berjalan menyebrang, Ten meliriku dan mulai menyebrangi sungai.

Jaehyun menunjukku sebagai orang terakhir. Aku tidak membodohi diriku sendiri dengan berpikiran bahwa menurutnya aku istimewa. Dia mungkin sudah membaca surat lamaran Sherpaku dan tau bahwa aku adalah seorang perenang andal. Aku bergabung dengan regu renang SMA dan pernah mencoba bergabung dengan regu olimpiade. Namun gagal karena selisih sepersekian detik. Jadi walaupun tidak ada yang mengawasi di belakangku, aku tidak khawatir.

Karena kami akan meninggalkan kelompok Dr. Youngmin dan kembali ke desa melalui rute ini, kami akan meninggalkan tali ini tetap terpasang sehingga nanti kami tinggal menyebrang begitu sampai di sini. Kebanyakan perbekalan kami akan ditinggal bersama Dr. Youngmin , sehingga dalam perjalanan pulang nanti kami bisa bergerak lebih leluasa.

Aku menunggu sampai Ten mencapai tiga perempat jalan sebelum aku mulai menyebrang. Aku memegang tali erat-erat dan berjuang melawan derasnya arus. Tanpa tali aku tidak akan bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan, tak bisa berdiri tegak. Arusnya sangat liar dan bebahaya. Air sudah setinggi pinggangku saat kurasakan sentakan sekilas pada talinya. Getaran yang aneh mengingatkanku pada benang pancing yang menegang waktu aku memancing bersama ayahku dan ada ikan yang memakan umpan kami.

Doyoung dan Hansol sudah sampai di seberang. Ten masih berjalan, sepertinya dia tidak merasakan sentakan yang tidak biasa itu, karena sentakannya berasal dari belakangku dan hanya sampai di tanganku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan lagi perasaan aneh seperti sedang di awasi, yang sering menghinggapiku sejak malam ketika Ten meyelenggarakan pesta kejutan untukku. Walaupun sudah mendapatkan peringatan dari kepalaku, aku berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Karena hari sudah sangat sore, bayang-bayang sudah mulai memanjang. Aku tidak bisa melihat mungkin itu seekor burung besar yang hinggap lalu terbang lagi.

"Taeyong!"

Bahkan di tengah deru air sungai, aku mengenali suara Jaehyun dan ketidaksabaran dalam nadanya. Aku berbalik menghadap ke seberang. Ten baru saja keluar dari air. Aku tau kenapa Jaehyun marah padaku. Aku adalah penghambat. Jaehyun ingin berjalan lebih jauh lagi sebelum malam tiba. Dia itu orang yang tidak bisa membedakan artinya bersusah payah atau bersantai-santai. Dia selalu akan memaksamu sampai batas kemampuanmu, batas kemampuannya dan –

Tiba-tiba talinya putus. Air yang deras menghentak kakiku dan aku terhempas ke bawah. Peganganku pada tali yang longgar terlepas dan dengan panik aku menggapai-gapai tali itu. Talinya sudah tidak ada. namun yang teburuk aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku tenggelam dan terperangkap arus. Paru-paruku terasa panas, dadaku menegang.

Aku berjuang mencari pijakan, tapi derasnya air terus mendorongku. Aku tak bisa menemukan dasar sungai. Aku pasti sudah terbawa arus ke tempat yang dalam –

Sial!

Aku menabrak sebuah batu besar atau batu karang atau sesuatu yang besar dan keras. Hal itu membuatku sesak napas. Aku mulai berjuang untuk mencapai permukaan. Paru-paruku terbakar. Aku tidak tau apakah dadaku akan kempes atau meledak. Rasanya seperti dua-duanya bisa terjadi pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Aku berhasil mencapai permukaan air, menarik napas lalu tenggelam lagi. Aku harus mampu mengembalikannya. Aku berjuang melawan rasa panik dan rasa takut akan kematian.

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa aku tidak akan tenggelam. Aku tidak ingin tenggelam.

Susah payah aku mengangkat wajahku dari air yang deras dan memutar punggungku. Dari mana datangnya aliran deras ini? Airnya bergerak semakin cepat di sini dan lebih kuat. Sudah berapa jauh aku terbawa arus? Rasanya sudah bermil-mil.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat sebuah cabang besar terapung di dekatku. Aku meraihnya. Cabang itu membuatku tetap terapung, memberiku kesempatan untuk menyatukan pikiran dan napasku. Aku harus mencapai pinggiran sungai. Aku menendang, memcoba memanfaatkan cabang itu sebagai pelampung, tapi derasnya air sungai mempermainkan cabang yang kupegang. Aku pun melepasnya dan berusaha berenang ke darat.

Tidak begitu jauh lagi. Aku bisa melakukannya. Sesuatu menggores lututku. Terasa perih, tapi juga membuatku sadar air tiba-tiba lebih dangkal. Arusnya masih tetap kuat, mendorongku sepanjang dasarnya yang berbatu, menahan kakiku untuk mendapat keseimbangan. Aku memaksa diriku sampai aku hampir mencapai daratan. Lalu aku bergerak maju dengan tiba-tiba melewati tepi air, mencapai pinggiran sungai yang ditumbuhi rumput.

Perut dan dadaku terasa sakit ketika aku terbatuk mengeluarkan air. Lalu aku roboh, dan napasku tersenggal. Badanku sakit semua. Lengan dan kakiku tergores dan berdarah. Aku mulai menggigil, bukan karena kedinginan tapi juga terguncang oleh kejadian barusan. Aku tidak mau memikirkan bahwa sedikit lagi aku tenggelam. Aku pernah mengikuti kelas pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan dalam air pada musim panas dua tahun lalu, ketika aku bekerja sebagai penjaga kolam renang, namun sungai jauh lebih berbahaya daripada kolam renang. Aku beruntung sejauh ini. Aku tau dari kelas keselamatan yang kuikuti sangatlah penting untuk mendapat kehangatan.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Aku memeras air dari bajuku sekuat tenaga, tapi itu tidak langsung membuatku lega.

Aku hanya ingin berbaring dan tidur, tapi aku tau aku harus mulai berjalan kembali pada teman-teman yang lain. Berlari akan membantu menghangatkan tubuhnku. Aku butuh kehangatan. Aku berusaha berdiri terhuyung-huyung.

Geraman yang tak menyenangkan membuatku menghentikan pergerakanku, kupikir sungai tadi adalah hal paling berbahaya yang kuhadapi hari ini.

 _Namun aku salah besar_

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

Big Thanks to :

Semua yang udah follow, fav, baca dan comment.

Makasih banyak udah review dan saran kalian /bow 360 derajat/ Berkat kalian author makin semangat untuk ngeremake novel ini.

Btw,ada yang punya group chat line NCT atau JaeYong gak?

Kalo ada tolong masukin author dong ^^

Line id aku : oohsehoonie

Thx ^^

Kalo ada typo atau yang ga dimengeri komen aja ya,nanti author ganti sama jelasin,

Ppyong~^^


	8. Chapter 7

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **Taeyong adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jaehyun**

 **Jaehyun berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Lee Taeyong,Jung Jaehyun, NCT member.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca.**

 **Ini juga udah pernah di remake sama author jadi FF KaiHun**

 **diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

" **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Taeyong side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Taeyong.**

 **TUJUH**

 **Taeyong side**

Beruang itu sangat besar! Berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya, tingginya hampir tujuh kaki. Walaupun aku hanya menebak tingginya, aku tau bahwa beruang bereaksi dengan bau darah. Aku berdarah dan juga ketakutan.

Dari yang pernah kubaca, jika berhadapan dengan beruang, tindakan terbaik adalah menelungkup dan berbaring. Walau aku juga pernah membaca posisi kita harus seperti janin. Aku masih dalam proses pemulihan dari cobaan di sungai tadi dan hampir tidak bisa berpikir, biar nanti saja kuputuskan sendiri strategi apa yang harus kupakai. Namun, aku cukup tau untuk tidak panik atau lari.

Aku tidak mau membuat diriku berbaring, kalau terjadi apa-apa aku ingin berada di posisi yang bisa berlari kemudian menyelamatkan diri.

Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya beruang itu membuka mulut dan mengaum. Gigi-giginya besar dan cakarnya sangat tajam. Lalu dia menjatuhkan diri diatas empat kakinya dan mulai menyerang

Secara naluriah, aku berbalik dan lari. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat sebuah gerakan kabur. Sebuah geraman rendah yang mengancam, berbeda dengan geraman beruang itu. Aku berbalik, tepat ketika seekor serigala menerjang kearah beruang itu.

Aku bergerak mundur, dan tersandung sesuatu lalu jatuh terduduk dengan keras. Seharusnya aku memanfaatkan serangan serigala itu untuk melarikan diri, tapi bagaimanapun aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua binatang yang saling menggertak dan mengeram itu. Si beruang memukul serigala. Serigala itu mendengking dan aku bisa melihat darah mengucur dari kaki belakang yang robek terkena cabikan cakar beruang.

Namun serigala itu tidak terlihat takut dan malah merunduk. Menempatkan diri diantara beruang dan aku. Aku tak mau serigala itu mati. Dia bukan serigala yang kulihat semalam, aku yakin sekali. Warna bulunya berbeda.

Beruang itu menggeram sambil berdiri diatas kaki belakangnya. Serigala itu menggertak, mengeluarkan suara rendah yang mengancam dari teggorokannya.

Aku tau, seharusnya aku lari. Tapi aku tidak memiliki tenaga. Sekarang aku duduk diatas tanah, aku tak tau apakah aku bisa berdiri. Aku ingin menjerit, agar seorang Sherpa menemukanku, menolongku.

Beruang memukul serigala itu lagi, melontarkannya ke udara seakan dia bukan apa-apa. Setelah itu terjatuh dengan keras, serigala itu berusaha bangkit, merundukkan badan dan mulai mengitari beruang itu. Lalu ia mulai menerjang, ke arah bawah, dan mengigit kaki beruang itu. Sambil mendengking kesakitan, beruang itu berbalik, dan melarikan diri.

Masih dengan badan merunduk, serigala itu berbalik ke arahku. Apakah aku akan menjadi korban berikutnya? Aku ingat perkataan Jaehyun bahwa serigala sehat tidak akan menyerang manusia. Aku berusaha tenang. Aku tidak ingin dia merasakan apa yang sebenarnya kusembunyikan, bahwa aku mewaspadainya. Namun rasa lelah, ketakutan, dan semua kejadian sejak tali yang terputus itu memenuhi diriku, dan aku mulai gemetaran hebat.

Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri, dan lebih memusatkan perhatian pada serigala itu daripada lukaku sendiri. Binatang itu mengingatkanku pada seekor anjing besar. Dia adalah makhluk paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Bulunya berwarna coklat keemasan. Aku merasakan perasaan aneh ketika dia memandangku, mencoba menentukan –apa? Kenapa binatang itu memandangiku? Kenapa dia hanya berdiri saja di sana?

Semakin lama dia berdiri,semakin aku merasa tenang bersamanya. Aku merasakan ikatan aneh yang tidak mampu aku jelaskan. Serigala-serigala dalam mimpi burukku selalu menakutkan, namun yang satu ini telah menyelamatkanku. Apakah selama ini aku hanya membiarkan apa yang telah menimpa orang tuaku mempengaruhi mimpiku? Aku takut pada sesuatu, tapi bukan pada alam bebas di sekelilingku atau serigala ini, melainkan sesuatu dalam diriku yang tak bisa kumengerti.

Aku mendengar keributan. Teman-temanku. Aku teringat pada dan obsesinya pada serigala.

"Lari" bisikku keras-keras "Selamatkan dirimu"

Dia berbalik lalu berlari dengan cepat dan menghilang di balik dedaunan yang lebat.

"Taeyong!" teriak Ten

"Aku di sini" aku tetap di tempatku, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan.

Ten menjerit saat dia, Hansol, Yuta, Johnny dan Chanyeol di tempatku. Aku heran, Jaehyun tidak bersama mereka.

Ten berlari ke arahku, berlutut dan mulai menggosok lenganku agar aku merasa hangat, menghindari bagian yang lecet. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Kami khawatir kau tenggelam" kata Hansol ketika dia mengikutin Ten menggosok lenganku yang satunya. Tambahan kehangatan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Aku tertawa pelan "Untungnya tidak"

Yuta melepas kemejanya. "Kau harus melepas bajumu yang basah, agar tidak kedinginan"

Ten mengambil kemeja dan menyuruh mereka pergi. Bagaimanapun aku malu walupun kita sesama lelaki.

"Jaehyun punya tato seperti itu juga" aku mendengar Chanyeol berbicara ketika mereka melangkah pergi.

Di bahu belakang sebelah kiri Yuta ada sebuah tato, yang kelihatannya seperti simbol celtic. Sangat mirip dengan kalung yang kukenakan. Aku merabanya, lega karena tau kalung itu tidak hilang di sungai.

"Ya, tanda persaudaraan. Keren kan?" kata Yuta

Mengingat keadaan, pikiran pertamaku sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Jaehyun bergabung dalam suatu persaudaraan. Pikiran setelahnya adalah Jaehyun memilih tinggal bersama yang lain menunggui perbekalan dan bukannya datang untuk memastikan bahwa aku selamat. Aku sangat kecewa entah kenapa.

Ten menyentuh bahuku, membuyarkan lamunanku yang tidak masuk akal "Kita harus mengganti bajumu"

Aku melepas kemeja dan kaosku. Hansol melipatnya sementara aku memakai kemeja Yuta. Baju ini masih menyisakah kehangatan tubuh Yuta dan rasanya nyaman seperti selimut hangat. Membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Celana selututku terbuat dari bahan yang cepat kering, sehingga walaupun aku tak berdiri di dekat perapian, aku sudah tidak merasa sedingin tadi.

"Haruskah kita membuat perapian disini atau membawa Taeyong ke perkemahan saja?" tanya Johnny saat mereka kembali

"Kita bawa ke perkemahan saja" kata Yuta "Kau bisa menggendongnya Johnny?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Johnny

"Aku bisa jalan" paksaku "Dengan bergerak akan membuatku lebih hangat. Bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, mungkin" jawab Johnny ragu "Kau bisa berdiri? Mulai berjalan?"

Aku mengangguk dan dia membantuku berdiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaehyun?" tanya Chanyeol "Dari caranya berlari tadi, bukankah dia seharusnya sampai disini lebih dulu?"

Jaehyun tidak di perkemahan? Dia mengejarku?

Aku merasakan sepercik kebahagiaan yang membuat mataku berair. Aku bahkan tidak istimewa baginya.

"Dia mungkin kehilangan jejak Taeyong di air dan berlari melewati begitu saja tempat Taeyong sampai ke darat" Jelas Yuta "Jaehyun masuk universitas dengan beasiswa atletik. Larinya seperti angin. Aku akan mencarinya, mungkin aku bisa menemukannya. Kalian kembali saja, Taeyong perlu minuman hangat –makin cepat makin baik"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lain, Yuta mulai berjalan tepat kearah serigala itu menghilang

"Hati-hati" teriakku "Tadi ada serigala dan beruang"

Yuta cepat-cepat berbalik ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Chanyeol lebih cepat darinya "Dimana?"

"Di sini. Mereka bertarung. Dua-duanya kabur. Serigala itu terluka, kalau kau mendekatinya mungkin saja dia akan menyerang"

"Jangan khawatir, dia tidak berbahaya. Serigala selalu bersahabat padaku" kemudian Yuta berlari mencari Jaehyun untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku selamat.

Sesampai di perkemahan, aku senang melihat tenda-tenda telah di dirikan. Aku menyelinap masuk ke dalam tendaku. Aku tak bisa melepas celanaku dengan cepat karena luka yang kuderita. Aku berganti baju, mengenakan celana dari bahan yang hangat dan sweater. Lukaku sudah tidak berdarah lagi,tapi tetap kuolesi antiseptik. Di hutan kita harus lebih berhati-hati. Aku mengambil selimut dan membungkus diriku lalu keluar dan duduk di dekat perapian. Aku butuh makanan enak. Sebungkus besar Double Stuff Oreo mungkin akan menyenangkan. Tapi, sayangnya makanan itu tidak termasuk dalam perbekalan kami.

Ten mengulurkan semangkuk sup "Minumlah. Biar badanmu hangat"

Dia ikut duduk bersamaku "Kami tadi sangat khawatir"

"Aku lebih khawatir pada diriku sendiri"

"Baiklah, jangan salah sangka, untungnya kau yang tenggelam, bukan aku. Aku bukan perenang yang hebat, kau tau itu"

"Kalau berenang di arus deras ada dalam olimpiade, aku mungkin masih punya kesempatan untuk bergabung"

Dia menertawakan leluconku yang garing itu, karena aku telah menceritakan padanya bahwa aku hampir bergabung dengan regu olimpiade "Pastinya"

Dia melingkarkan lengannya dan memelukku erat. "Aku belum pernah sedalam ini mengkhawatirkan orang lain"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Kupikir aku bisa langsung tertidur di situ. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku lebih nyaman dari ini mungkin adalah bahu Jaehyun. Aku terharu mengetahui dia sangat panik mencariku sampai berlari melewatiku. Mungkin dia marah pada dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia tidaklah sempurna. Bukannya aku berencana untuk menunjukkan itu padanya.

Jaehyun dan Yuta berjalan ke perkemahan dengan langkah santai, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang saudara.

"Benar kubilang" kata Yuta "Dia berlari lebih cepat daripada arus sungai yang menghanyutkanmu. Dia berlari melewati tempat kau mencapai daratan"

"Itulah yang kau dapatkan karena memegang rekor universitas dalam lari jarak jauh" kata Johnny

Jaehyun tidak mendengarkan ocehan Yuta dan Johnny dan memilih membungkuk di sampingku "Taeyong, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya" jawabku malu dengan semua perhatiannya "Aku tidak bermaksud menyebabkan begitu banyak kerepotan. Aku tak tau kenapa talinya putus"

"Mereka tidak cerita padamu?"

Aku memandangnya bingung "Tentang apa?

" _Tali itu dipotong"_ .

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

Balasan Review

Seung yeon Kang : Ditunggu ya, nanti chapter belasan lebih seru kok. Btw, foto profil kamu itu gemesin banget deh.

cottoncandgii : ini udah update kan..^^

Guest 1, Guest 2 : udah ya udah ini silahkan dibaca ^^

ArinT : Iya dek, ini kan kemarin cerita tentang KaiHun, tapi udah tamat kan? Sekarang aku ngeremake jadinya Taeyong sama Jaehyun yang pemeran utamanya. Ceritanya sama kok, Cuma namanya aja yang beda.

Kdyoo123 : makasih udah nyemangatin ea~

SHINeexo : Halo, kamu kayaknya jadi readers yang paling setia deh selalu komen di setiap update. Makasih banyak ya dukungannya dari awal sampe sekarang.

Yuhuu~ ini updatenya cepetkan? Ga sampe sehari iya kan? Author lagi seneng. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini moment JaeYong kok banyak amat yaa :D

Author usahain ya, bakal di update secepatnya. Tapi ga janji juga, soalnya author lagi fokus nontonin MV EXO sama lagi gencar-gencarnya ngedukung comeback EXO yang bakal keren abis.. arghh gasabar banget ngeliat mereka walaupun Yixing ga bisa ikut promosi album kali ini/abaikan/

Btw, Happy anniversary yang pertama buat NCT 127! Yeah!

Bulan ini sama bulan kemarin kayaknya special banget ya buat kita. Udah dapet nama fandom, NCT comeback, first win, terus cherry bomb masuk chart billboard, belum lagi kemarin itu ucapan selamat buat taeyong yang dipajang di Times Square NY sukses bikin heboh. Aku liat2 dari foto-foto di instagram kelihatan si Tiwai seneng banget.

Btw, kalo kalian ngeliat berita tentang "inside SM" yang katanya dapet info dari pamannya yang kerja di kantor SM plis jangan asal percaya oke? SM mah emang selalu punya rumor kayak gitu kan.. tapi sebelum dikonfirmasi itu hanyalah HOAX semata guys.

Oke udah dulu segitu aja, ditunggu update selanjutnya ya!

.

Ppyong~

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 8

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **Taeyong adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jaehyun**

 **Jaehyun berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Lee Taeyong,Jung Jaehyun, NCT member.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca.**

 **Ini juga udah pernah di remake sama author jadi FF KaiHun**

 **diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

" **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Taeyong side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Taeyong.**

 **DELAPAN**

 **Taeyong side**

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tuntut Dr. Youngmin

Beberapa detik dia memandang ke dalam mata Jaehyun. Aku hampir saja lupa kalau kami tidak sendirian.

"Setelah Jaehyun pergi, aku dan Johnny menarik talinya" jelas Yuta "Kami pikir tali itu tergesek kayu atau batu lalu putus, tapi ujung talinya rata. Ada yang memotongnya dengan pisau"

"Siapa yang melakukan hal semacam itu" kata Doyoung yang sudah berpindah di samping Jaehyun

Jaehyun berdiri "Apakah anda punya musuh, Profesor?"

"Salah satu rekanku dan aku bersaing untuk mendapatkan dana bantuan, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin dia akan menyabotase ekspedisi kita" jawab Dr. Youngmin tenang, tapi pandangannya berpindah dari satu Sherpa ke Sherpa lain, seperti ingin mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Rasanya tidak masuk akal ada orang yang merasa terancam oleh apa yang kita lakukan. Sebaiknya kita semua beristirahat. Kita sudah kehilangan waktu hari ini akibat kecelakaan kecil ini. Aku ingin mengejar ketinggalan kita besok"

Aku hampir mati dan dia menganggapnya sebagai kecelakaan kecil? Dan dia ingin mengabaikan kenyataan talinya di potong? Walaupun aku tidak tau apa artinya, tapi kurasa seharusnya dibicarakan.

Chanyeol menatapku seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin dia ingin minta maaf atas perkataan ayahnya.

Sambil mengerang dan menggerutu, para mahasiswa menuju tenda mereka. Semua kecuali Chanyeol. Kurasa, apa pun yang ingin dibicarakannya, dia tidak ingin mengatakannya di depan banyak orang. Aku kasihan padanya. Bukan salahnya kalau ayahnya adalah orang seperti itu.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. Aku memaksakan seulas senyum walaupun sangat lelah "Kurasa candlelight dinnernya tidak jadi"

Pipinya merona "Tidak malam ini. Tapi mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Walaupun sangat lelah, tetap saja aku tidak tega menolak ajakannya. Aku mengangguk dan kami mulai berjalan menjauh dari perapian

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh dari perkemahan" perintah Jaehyun dengan keras

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kelihatannya Jaehyun tidak senang. Aku hampir saja mati dan suasana hati semua orang memburuk. Aku tidak tau apakah harus tersanjung karena membawa pengaruh yang besar atau harus marah, "Kami hanya disekitar sini"

"Dia kelihatannya sangat melindungimu" kata Chanyeol saat kami sudah meninggalkan perkemahan

"Dia melindungi semuanya. Itu sudah tugasnya"

"Seharusnya kau melihatnya saat berlari mengejarmu. Aku belum pernah lihat ada orang yang bergerak secepat itu, nyaris seperti bayangan"

Kami berhenti setelah agak jauh sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar kami. Dia meraih tanganku yang tidak memegangi selimut "Tadinya aku juga mau lari bersamanya, tapi Yuta menahanku. Lagipula aku tak mungkin bisa menandingi dia"

"Tidak apa. Kau ada disana saat aku membutuhkanmu"

"Aku sudah berusaha, tapi semua Sherpa sangat melindungimu, membuatku merasa seperti orang luar"

"Tidak apa, jangan khawatir" aku tak suka melihat dia merasa tak enak hati akan semua itu, dia ingin menolongku tapi tak diijinkan oleh teman yang lain. Aku tau dia tidak sepenuhnya merasa nyaman diantara mereka. Kurasa karena dia adalah seorang akademisi.

"Jadi mana yang muncul lebih dulu? Serigala atau beruang?" tanyanya

"Apakah ini pertanyaan telur atau ayam?" aku tidak berusaha menyembunyikan emosi dalam suaraku. Kedengarannya ini seperti pertanyaan aneh.

"Aku serius, beruang tidak biasanya menyerang"

"Yang benar saja. Katakan itu pada anak Pramuka yang diserang di Alaska beberapa tahun lalu" aku mulai bertambah marah, jelas-jelas beruang itu menyerangku lebih dulu "Beruang"

"Jadi ada seekor beruang, lalu seekor serigala datang untuk menolongmu?"

"Aku tak yakin serigala itu datang untuk menolongku, dia memang mengusir beruang itu tapi mungkin saja karena dia tidak suka beruang"

"Seperti apa serigalanya?"

Ini semakin aneh. Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. "Warnanya hitam" jawabku asal. Tidak ingin menjelaskan warna indah serigala tadi padanya

"Hanya hitam? Seperti yang kita lihat semalam?"

Tidak,pikirku. Tapi aku tak mau mengatakan padanya. Entahlah. Aku merasa ingin melindungi serigala yang baru saja menolongku. "Serigala seperti apa yang kau harapkan?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat para Sherpa duduk mengitari api unggun. Dr. Youngmin tidak memerintah kami kapan harus tidur. Aku merasa malam ini, hanya untuk memastikan, mereka tetap berjaga sampai larut.

"Entahlah," kata Chanyeol pelan "kupikir mungkin saja serigala itu warnanya seperti rambut Jaehyun" Dia mendekatkan badannya ke arahku dan memelankan suaranya "Ini hanya antara kita berdua saja, aku merasa aneh Jaehyun tidak menemukanmu sebelum kami sampai disana"

Aku teringat pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan ayahnya malam itu. Apa dia berpikir serigala itu adalah Jaehyun? Apa dia gila?

"Kurasa memang Jaehyun berlari terlalu cepat sekalipun aku berada di permukaan mungkin dia tidak akan melihatku"

"Mungkin" gumam Donghae "Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kejadian ini"

"Terserah. Aku lelah"

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membawamu kesini untuk menambah pikiranmu. Aku hanya ingin tau. Banyak hal aneh yang terjadi di hutan ini"

"Orang selalu berusaha menakuti peserta kemah seperti kalian"

Dia tersenyum padaku "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya aku sedikit cemburu saat memikirkan Jaehyun datang menolongmu. Aku benar-benar senang dia melakukan hal bodoh tadi dan pergi terlalu jauh. Artinya dia tidak sempurna"

"Kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu"

"Mungkin kita akan mengganti kencannya besok malam"

"Mungkin"

Dia membungkukkan badan seperti ingin menciumku. Lalu berhenti. Mungkin karena dia merasakan hal yang sama dengankku. Bahkan tanpa berbalik pun aku tau Jaehyun sedang mengawasi kami.

Aku tau Chanyeol akan menciumku, dia ingin melakukannya untuk membuat Jaehyun marah, tapi aku tak mau terlibat di dalam urusan mereka. Sebelum dia melakukannya aku mengucapkan "Selamat malam" dan melangkah pergi.

Perkemahan sedang dipenuhi ketegangan.

Aku hampir sampai ke tenda saat Jaehyun memanggilku "Taeyong, mau bergabung dengan kami sebentar?"

Kata-kata Jaehyun membentuk sebuah pertanyaan, namun nada bicaranya menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah sebuah perintah. Mau tidak mau aku berjalan menuju dia dan Sherpa lain berkumpul. Aku penasaran dengan ekspresi mereka yang penuh rahasia. Aku merasa, apapun yang mereka bicarakan, mereka tidak ingin kelompok Dr. Youngmin sampai tau.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jaehyun. Suaranya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Baik-baik saja. Aku berhutang nyawa pada serigala itu. Kau sudah mendengarnya kan? Dengan beruang itu?"

"Ya, Yuta memberitahuku. ,maaf aku tidak disana untuk membantumu"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengira kau akan panik dan terus berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang"

"Airnya bergerak sangat cepat jadi kupikir kau terseret jauh ke hilir" walaupun alasan Jongin terdengar tak masuk akal, aku tetap mengangguk.

"Aku akan memberikan steak pada serigala itu kalau bisa"

"Aku yakin dia akan senang sekali. Sebenarnya, aku memanggilmu karena kami ingin tau apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh di pinggir sungai sebelum mulai menyebrang?"

Sambil memandangi wajah-wajah serius para Sherpa di sekelilingku, aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya punya waktu beberapa detik untuk menoleh sebelum terbawa arus, tapi yang kulihat hanya bayangan. Kenapa seseorang berusaha menyabotase ekspedisi ini? Ini tidak masuk akal"

"Kami tak yakin ini adalah ekspedisi," kata Yuta "Kami menduga mungkin seseorang menaruh dendam pada para Sherpa, kepada kita"

"Lebih tepatnya padaku" sambung Jaehyun

"Kenapa seseorang harus menyimpan dendam padamu? Siapa?" Selama ini tak terpikir olehku Jaehyun mempunyai seorang yang membencinya sampai ingin mencelakainya

"Yongju. Dia adalah seorang Sherpa disini musim panas lalu. Dia melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dilakukannya, mencuri kesempatan dan membawa peserta kemah dalam bahaya" jelas Xiumin

"Jaehyun menghajarnya" kata Johnny. Suaranya terdengar sangat kagum "Tapi herannya dia tidak membalas Jaehyun"

"Setelah itu, Yongju pergi" kali ini Yuta menambah cerita

"Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak akan kembali lagi atau tidak keluyuran di sekitar sini" Ten mengakhiri cerita.

Seketika, semua memandang berkeliling. Aneh sepertinya melihat mereka mencemaskan seorang Sherpa tak bertanggung jawab pada musim panas lalu. Kenapa sekarang dia berada disini? Aku ini anak baru. Seharusnya aku yang takut bukan mereka. Ini membuat perasaanku tak enak.

"Kita akan tau kalau dia berada di sekitar sini" kata Johnny

"Tidak kalau dia berada cukup jauh dari sini John" jawab Ten

"Ten benar" kata Jaehyun

"Aku tidak bermaksud menambah ketakutan, tapi aku selalu merasa di awasi " kataku pada mereka

"Benar" bisik Ten "Pada malam pertama, dia benar-benar ketakutan"

"Bukan ketakutan. Aku hanya merasa seorang mengawasiku. Semalam juga"

"Ada apa semalam?" tanya Jaehyun

"Waktu kita sedang minum bir, aku merasa seseorang sedang mengawasi. Setelah itu aku melihat seekor serigala"

"Apa warnanya?"

"Chanyeol baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama tentang serigala yang menyerang beruang itu. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan serigala di kebun raya ini yang belum kuketahui? Katamu mereka tidak menyerang manusia"

"Memang mereka tidak menyerang manusia, tapi kami mendapat laporan dan salah satunya menyuruh kami untuk berjaga-jaga. Jadi, apa warna serigala yang kau lihat?"

"Semalam itu sulit mengatakannya. Kalau harus menebak, aku akan bilang hitam, tapi itu bisa saja bayangan kegelapan. Masalahnya adalah, Chanyeol bersamaku semalam saat melihat serigala itu. Dia bilang dia melihat serigala yang sama berkeliaran pada malam pesta ulang tahunku"

"Chanyeol ada di dalam hutan selama pesta itu?" tanya Ten "Juga serigala itu?"

"Chanyeol bilang dia tidak bisa tidur. Tapi kurasa bukan dia yang sedang mengawasiku. Kurasa serigala itu yang melakukannya, karena perasaanku semalam persis seperti saat pesta ulang tahunku" aku tertawa kecil mencoba meredakan ketegangan "Tapi, bukankah serigala tidak bisa memotong tali? Jadi aku tidak mengerti artinya ini semua"

Jaehyun, Yuta dan Johnny saling bertukar pandangan.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Yongju punya serigala yang dipeliharanya" kata Jaehyun. "Kalau serigala itu berkeliaran di sekitar sini, kemungkinan besar Yongju juga. Semuanya harus siaga. Kita akan mulai berjaga. Yuta dan Hansol, kalian yang pertama"

Beberapa menit kemudian, rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa masuk ke dalam kantong tidurku. Badanku terasa akan remuk dan memar di sekeliling tubuhku, tapi untungnya tidak ada luka robek atau tergores yang cukup serius. Aku benar-benar beruntung.

Kemudian aku memikirkan serigala yang menolongku, apa dia berada di suatu tempat sedang merawat lukanya? Apakah pasangannya sedang menunggu di suatu tempat? Bukankah serigala hidup berpasangan? Apakah mereka lebih setia dari manusia?

"Taeyong?" bisik Ten

Aku berguling tanpa berpikir, mengerang karena tubuh dan memarku terasa sakit. Musim panas yang lalu kami sudah berbagi tenda dan mengobrol sampai larut malam. Aku menyukai Hansol tapi aku tidak akrab dengannya seperti aku dengan Ten.

"Ya?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur. Menurutmu dengan siapa pasanganmu saat berjaga?"

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin kau akan dengan Johnny"

Dia tersenyum "Ya,itu bagus dan kau pasti akan berpasangan dengan Jaehyun. Lihat cara dia memandangmu tadi"

Tiba-tiba kantong tidurku terasa panas. Aku mengeluarkan sebelah kakiku dan berputar menyamping, setengah badanku di luar kantong dan setengah lagi di dalam "Aku tidak tau apakah itu berarti sesuatu. Kadang-kadang aku merasa seperti dia hanya menganggapku sebagai pembuat masalah. Disamping itu, dia memang keren. Mungkin dia sudah punya pacar"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama seseorang lebih dari dua kali. Dia belum pernah serius dengan seseorang"

"Aku bahkan tak yakin dia menyukaiku. Dia selalu menyalak padaku"

Ten tertawa pelan "Secara harafiah?"

"Bukan. Dia itu pemurung, tapi lalu kupikir mungkin karea dia punya banyak tanggung jawab"

"Tidak hanya itu, aku yakin dia berusaha memenuhi harapan semua orang. Keluarganya cukup berkuasa di daerah ini"

"Aku tidak tau tentang itu"

"Keluarga Jung punya cukup banyak kekuasaan"

"Apa mereka sudah cukup lama tinggal disini?"

"Sudah pasti. Turun-temurun. Mereka sudah ada disini sejak jaman perang saudara atau semacam itulah"

"Aku ingin tau,apakah mereka disini saat orangtuaku terbunuh. Terapisku bilang aku harus menghadapi masa laluku, tapi itu sulit karena aku tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas tentang peristiwa itu dan aku tak kenal siapapun disana"

"Itu pasti sulit. Melihat orangtuamu meninggal. Aku bahkan tidak mampu membayangkannya"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar melihatnya, ibuku mendorongku ke dalam –" sebuah gambaran muncul dalam pikiranku dan bersama itu terasa ada bunyi, "sebuah gua kecil atau semacamnya. Ada suara geraman" Apakah itu suara serigala? Apakah pemburu-pemburu itu menembaki serigala itu dan mengenai orang tuaku? Apakah ibuku berusaha melindungiku?

"Apakah kau tau di mana tepatnya kejadian itu di kebun raya ini?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah bertanya pada siapapun tahun lalu. Aku tidak merasa benar-benar ingin menghadapinya,berada disini saja sudah cukup. Tapi tahun ini, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Ten, aku merasa berbeda. Aku merasa seperti memang seharusnya aku berada disini. Bahwa aku merasa akan menemukan sesuatu"

"Seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi serigala hari ini, aku tak takut padanya. Rasanya seperti aku mengenalnya. Aneh bukan?"

"Apa ada serigala disana saat orangtuamu terbunuh?"

"Kurasa tidak. Kupikir pemburu-pemburu itu yang gila. Namun dalam ingatanku, memang ada suara serigala,tapi kurasa mereka tidak buas"

"Mungkin kau perlu rileks dengan pikiranmu. Biarkan pikiranmu menuntunmu"

"Mungkin" aku menghela napas dalam "Aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya dengan jelas malam ini."

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tanganku. "Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa"

"Aku juga" aku tersenyum padanya "Selamat malam"

Aku berbalik dan berusaha tidur, tapi aku memikirkan serigala itu lagi. Kenapa dia kelihatan begitu familiar? Apakah orangtua kandungku dan aku dulu menemukan sarang serigala? Mungkin beberapa anak serigala? Apakah orangtuaku berusaha melindungi mereka dari para pemburu? Ingin rasanya aku bisa mengingat lebih banyak tentang hari itu. Seberapa panjangkah umur serigala itu? Kenapa aku merasakan ada hubungan dengan yang baru saja kutemui?

Lalu aku mendengar suara lolongan yang kesepian, dan entah bagaimana aku tau bahwa itu adalah serigala yang menolongku.

Aku keluar dari kantong tidurku dan mengambil sepatuku. Ten tidak bergerak, tampaknya sudah terlelap. Aku mengambil perlengkapan P3K dan senter lalu mengendap keluar. Hansol dan Yuta sedang berdiri di samping perkemahan yang agak jauh, sedang mengombrol, tidak melihatku. Dan kalaupun mereka melihatku, mereka pasti lebih mewaspadai bahaya yang mungkin mengancam perkemahan. Jelas sekali aku bukan ancaman dan kami tidak dilarang untuk pergi.

Aku ragu sesaat dan berpikir untuk mengajak Jaehyun, tapi aku tidak berencana pergi terlalu jauh. Kurasa tak perlu memanggil Jaehyun. Aku berjalan menuju semak-semak, memakai senter untuk memanduku sampai ke titik yang cukup jauh dari perkemahan dan suaraku tidak terdengar, namun masih cukup dekat dan jika aku berteriak akan terdengar. Aku mematikan senter dan menunggu. Dengan bodohnya aku berpikir serigala itu akan datang.

Bulan sabit bersinar menerangiku. Cahayanya cukup terang untuk melihat sekitar. Di kota, aku tak pernah menyadari kalau bulan bisa seterang ini, penglihatanku malam ini entah kenapa semakin tajam.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah pelan, sepertinya telingaku juga lebih waspada, aku melirik ke samping dan dia ada disana.

Aku berlutut di hadapannya, sayangnya aku tidak membawa sesuatu untuk dimakannya. Cahaya bulan menyinari bulunya yang berwarna coklat keemasan dilatar belakangi hitamnya malam. "Hei"

Suaraku terdengar serak, aku selalu berbicara dengan Ruby, anjingku di rumah. Tapi ini berbeda. Ini seekor binatang liar, walau dia terlihat tidak mengancam aku tak mau membuat gerakan tiba-tiba, tak mau membuatnya takut. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu"

Dia mendekat padaku, cukup dekat untuk kuelus. Aku ragu sejenak, lalu perlahan mengelus bulunya yang tebal. Bagian atas bulunya terasa kaku tapi bagian dalamnya lembut dan hangat.

"Jangan takut, aku tau kau terluka. Aku mau lihat seberapa parah lukamu"

Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu yakin apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongnya. Mencoba untuk membersihkannya atau mengoleskan antiseptik pada lukanya? Kalau kuperban aku takut dia akan terlihat oleh musuhnya. Aku tau serigala punya warna berbeda-beda sehingga mereka bisa bersembunyi dengan mudah. Aku mulai meraba kaki belakangnya, belum pernah aku sedekat ini dengan binatang liar. Aku tau dia bisa saja menyerang dan aku tak punya kesempatan untuk lari dan menyelamatkan diri, tapi secara naluriah aku tau dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Aku tidak tau kalau seekor binatang bisa setenang ini. kuelus bulunya mencari bulu kusut atau bekas darah yang mengering. Namun yang kutemukan hanyalah bulunya yang halus. Aku mengambil senter dan mengarahkannya ke serigala itu.

Tak ada darah, tidak ada luka dimana pun. Ini tidak masuk akal, aku berani sumpah dia terluka. Bisa saja dia pergi ke sungai dan darahnya telah terbasuh, tapi seharusnya ada bekas luka di tempat beruang itu mencakarnya. Sekali lagi aku mencari dan tetap tak menemukan apapun.

"Mungkin darah beruang" aku bergumam.

"Kau cantik sekali. Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa, tapi lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini. Kau bisa terluka" Terutama kalau Dr. Youngmin atau Chanyeol melihatnya. "Kembalilah pada kawananmu"

Tiba-tiba dia menyentakkan kepalanya ke depan. Mengeram pelan.

"Ada apa?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku, sebelum melesat pergi. Aku khawatir jangan-jangan aku hanya tak bisa menemukan lukanya, tapi sekarang aku tau dia sama sekali tidak terluka.

Aku duduk sejenak, memandang ke kegelapan tempat dia menghilang. Aku pernah melihat acara televisi khusus tentang orang yang bisa berbicara dengan binatang liar, tapi ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Sebagian diriku berpikir seharusnya ini terasa aneh, tapi pada saat yang sama, terasa alamiah seolah serigala itu dan aku entah bagaimana bisa terhubung.

Aneh. Sejak aku kembali ke hutan ini, aku punya perasaan aneh bahwa aku memang seharusnya berada disini. Aku merasakan keinginan untuk melindungi, terutama pada serigala-serigala itu. Ini melebihi kenyataan bahwa mereka itu indah.

"Taeyong?"

Aku terkaget karena suara Jaehyun yang tidak kuduga, aku berbalik "Hei"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Pertemuanku dengan serigala itu terasa sangat pribadi. Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya pada siapa-siapa. Selain itu, kupikir bisa saja Jaehyun menganggapku gila.

"Seperti malam sebelumnya, tidak bisa tidur" aku bangkit berdiri.

"Aku pernah merasakannya –merasa begitu lelah dan berpikir akan terlelap, tapi kenyataannya aku tak bisa tidur"

"Agak menjengkelkan" walaupun seandainya aku kembali ke dalam kantong tidurku, aku akan segera terlelap. Ketika melihat perlengkapan P3K yang kubawa, dia tak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin saja dia sudah melihatku dengan serigala itu dan hanya berusaha baik, pura-pura mempercayai kebohonganku.

"Apakah kau pernah tidur?" tanyaku

"Tidak banyak. Kebiasaan buruk yang mulai kulakukan sejak tahun ini di perguruan tinggi –menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk belajar kalau aku sedang tidak berpesta"

"Jangan salah paham, aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu ikut berpesta"

"Pada semester pertamaku jauh dari rumah, aku menjadi agak liar. Aku, Johnny dan Yuta dijuluki manusia liar di kampus. Tapi menjelang akhir tahun kami mulai tenang" dia menandang berkeliling.

"Kau bilang melihat serigala hitam semalam. Bagaimana dengan serigala sore tadi? Apa dia juga hitam?

"Tidak" Kalau aku ragu untuk mengatakan warna sebenarnya pada Chanyeol aku tau Jaehyun sepenuhnya ingin melindungi satwa liar "Bulunya berwarna coklat keemasan. Seperti rambutmu" *bayangin rambut Jaehyun di mv cherry bomb*

"Kebanyakan serigala memiliki warna bulu berbeda, yang menyebabkan serigala hitam tampak lebih menonjol. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak keluar sendirian sampai kita melihat serigala itu dan yakin dia tidak berbahaya"

"Kau mengatakannya seakan kau telah mengenal serigala-serigala itu"

"Bertahun-tahun, kami telah sering melihat serigala. Aku tidak berpikir kami mengenal semua, tapi beberapa lebih bersahabat dari yang lainnya"

Aku mengangguk."Kurasa waktunya tidur"

Tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, Jaehyun mengantarku kembali ke tenda. Dia menunggu sampai aku masuk.

Aku langsung tertidur. Aku bermimpi tentang candlelight dinner yang dijanjikan Chanyeol padaku. Hanya saja dalam mimpiku itu, bukan Chanyeol yang bersamaku.

 _Tapi Jaehyun_.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Big Thanks to

 **Semua yang udah review,favorite dan follow cerita ini.**

 **Terima kasih juga kepada Chen,Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Suara mereka dengan setia menemani author ngetik ff ini :D**

" **Backsound : For You – ChenBaekXi, Moon Lovers OST"**

Adakah yang niat review?

.

.

.

Ppyong~

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 9

_Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;_

 _Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya._

 **Summary**

 **Taeyong adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jaehyun**

 **Jaehyun berbahanya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!**

 **Cast : Lee Taeyong,Jung Jaehyun, NCT member.**

 **Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca.**

 **Ini juga udah pernah di remake sama author jadi FF KaiHun**

 **diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini.**

 **Hope you like this REMAKE story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

" **A DARK GUARDIAN"**

.

.

.

.

 **Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Taeyong side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Taeyong.**

 **SEMBILAN**

 **Taeyong side**

Ten ternyata benar. Aku berjaga dengan Jaehyun.

"Kalau kau tidak sanggup, aku bisa berjaga sendirian" katanya ketika aku bergabung dengannya di tengah-tengah perkemahan setelah Ten membangunkanku begitu menyelesaikan tugas jaganya.

"Aku akan melakukannya, tidak apa"

Dia menatapku tajam.

"Ya, keadaanku tidak begitu baik, tapi aku masih bisa berjaga tanpa memaksakan diri"

Dia sedikit menarik bibirnya menyerupai senyuman. "Kau mau sedikit kafein sebelum kita mulai? Aku punya kopi"

"Boleh juga"

Kami duduk di atas batang kayu dan dia mengulurkan secangkir kopi padaku. Malam ini dingin, dan kehangatan api unggun terasa luar biasa. Jaehyun mencondongkan badannya kedepan, menumpukan siku diatas pahanya, kedua telapak tangannya melingkari kakinya, dan matanya tertuju ke kopinya. Dia berhadapan denganku. Dia benar-benar tampan.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" tanyanya pelan

Kalau saja aku sedang meminum kopiku, pasti aku akan menyemburkannya atau tersedak

"Kau terlalu serius" aku mengaku

Dia tertawa muram " Ya. Aku menganggap serius jangkauan perlindungan hutan ini, dan ketika orang seperti professor dan kelompoknya masuk ke hutan ini, aku tidak yakin mereka menghargai hutan ini seperti seharusnya" Dia melirik ke arahku "Aku tumbuh dewasa disini. Aku mencintai hutan ini. tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama di Dallas?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar merasa itu tempatku"aku mengaku "Aku selalu merasa lebih baik di hutan"

"Jadi kita punya kesamaan"

Aneh rasanya memikirkan kami mungkin punya ikatan batin.

"Jurusan apa yang kau ambil?"

"Ilmu politik"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku "Apa? Kau akan masuk ke bidang politik?"

Dia tersenyum kecut "Berusaha memperbaiki kemampuan komunikasiku"

Aku mengakui bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang enak diajak berbicara, tapi begitu mulai bicara, aku sama sekali tidak merasa dia memiliki masalah komunikasi. Pada kenyataannya, aku mendapati diriku sangat terpesona ketika berbicara dengannya. Sangat jelas jika dia perduli pada sesuatu, dia akan sangat memperdulikannya.

"Ten bilang ayahmu adalah orang penting di tengah masyarakat di sini?"

"Ya, dulu ayahku walikota Tarrant dan juga dewan pengurus sekolah. Jadi kurasa ketertarikanku pada politik muncul secara alamiah. Ayahku punya pengharapan yang tinggi"

"Apakah ayahmu tau kau menghajar Yongju?"

"Ya. Dia tidak senang" Dia menggeleng "Orangtua. Terkadang, apapun yang kita lakukan, kita tidak bisa menyenangkan mereka"

"Ceritakan padaku tentang itu"

"Mungkin nanti"

Dia duduk terdiam beberapa saat, kami berdua menyesap kopi kami.

"Warna rambutmu mengingatkanku pada seekor rubah yang pernah kulihat" katanya pelan

Aku meraba rambutku yang berwarna pink cherry. Meski sedikit aneh ada rubah yang berwarna pink aku tetap tersenyum dan menjawab Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih. Itu pujian kan?"

Jaehyun tertawa "Ya, begitulah"

"Aku belum pernah melihat rubah di alam bebas"

"Mungkin bisa kutunjukkan padamu sebelum musim panas berakhir"

"Senang sekali kalau begitu" aku sungguh-sungguh berpikir begitu. Ini lebih baik daripada candlelight dinner yang ditawarkan Chanyeol. Jika aku diberi pilihan antara bersusah payah menjelajahi hutan untuk mencari seekor rubah atau candlelight dinner di restoran terbaik, maka aku akan memilih untuk mencari rubah. Diam-diam aku berpikir bahwa Jaehyun telah mendapatkanku, dialah orangnya. Aku menelan ludah dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Karena aku merasa jika menyangkut hubungan, Jaehyun tidak akan main-main. Dia akan serius dengan cinta seperti dia serius dengan hal lainnya. Aku masih punya terlalu banyak masalah untuk serius dengan seseorang. Mungkin kalau aku punya kesempatan untuk melepas beberapa masalahku, aku akan memikirkannya.

"Jadi menurutmu Yongju yang memotong talinya?" tanyaku

Kalaupun pengalihan topik yang kulakukan ini mengejutkannya, dia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya yang masuk akal" katanya

"Tapi coba kau pikirkan, itu tidak masuk akal bagiku. Dia di pecat. Lalu pergi"

"Dia tidak akan pergi sebelum impas. Karena aku pergi ke perguruan tinggi, dia harus menunggu. Tempat ini, hutan ini –di sini dia akan balas dendam"

"Balas dendam? Hanya karena kau menghajarnya? Kedengarannya sedikit menyeramkan"

Jaehyun tertawa lagi "Menyeramkan? Begitulah Yongju. Dalam beberapa hal, kurasa dia ada di batas kegilaan"

"Tapi apa untungnya memotong tali itu kecuali untuk menakuti semua orang?"

"Bagi dia, itu motif yang cukup. Menciptakan kekacauan"

"Apakah menurutmu Dr. Youngmin dan mahasiswanya akan aman ketika kita tinggalkan?"

"Ya, Yongju ingin membuatku tidak dipercaya lagi. Dia tidak akan menyakiti mereka"

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya"

Dia menatapku sebentar "Harusnya begitu. Dia kakakku"

Aku terkejut. Keterkejutan itu pasti sangat kentara di wajahku karena dia berdiri lalu melangkah pergi. Kukira dia akan menghilang ke hutan, tapi dia berhenti di tempat tadi aku melihat Yuta dan Hansol berjaga.

Jadi dia berkelahi dengan kakaknya dan membuat kakaknya itu dipecat –menyerahkannya karena berkelakuan tidak pantas. Aku menaruh cangkirku,berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. Aku menyentuh lengannya "Pasti berat, kau tidak punya pilihan lain"

Dia menggeleng cepat. "Dia seperti kecanduan untuk berpihak pada yang jahat atau semacamnya. Dia melakukan segala jenis kegilaan. Dia mengenal hutan ini sama seperti aku. Dia bisa bersembunyi dan bertahan hidup tanpa diketahui siapapun dia berada disini"

"Perilaku buruknya bukan tanggung jawabmu"

"Aku melawannya. Mempermalukan dia" Dia menyentuh pipiku. Jari-jarinya terasa hangat menyentuh kulitku "Aku benar-benar ingin menunjukkan rubah itu padamu, tapi tugasku saat ini adalah pemandu professor sampai ke tujuannya, lalu aku harus menemukan Yongju dan berurusan dengannya. Aku harus memusatkan perhatian ke sana" Dia menurunkan tangannya ke samping. Kelihatan dia tidak tenang, seolah dia masih ingin mengatakan lebih banyak lagi,hal yang mungkin menurutnya belum tepat dikatakan sekarang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau berjaga di sebelah sana, Taeyong" katanya sambil menunjuk sudut yang berlawanan di perkemahan.

"Ya, tentu. Itu ide yang bagus"

Kekecewaan atas penolakan Jaehyun membuatku terpukul. Ketika berjalan melintasi perkemahan, aku memutuskan apa pun yang kurasakan pada Jaehyun akan segera hilang.

Chanyeol adalah orangnya. Chanyeol aman. Jaehyun mempunyai sesuatu untuk di selesaikan. Mungkin setelah berdamai dengan kakaknya, dia akan punya waktu untukku.

Atau mungkin ketertarikan aneh yang kurasakan padanya akan terputus.

Ya, benar, Lee Taeyong. Psikiatermu salah. kau tak perlu menghadapi ketakutanmu, kau hanya perlu menghadapi kenyataan.

Sejak kematian orangtuaku, aku sudah menutup rapat-rapat perasaanku. Jaehyun membuatku takut karena bersamanya aku memiliku perasaan lagi.

Dan ketika aku bisa merasakan, aku bisa terluka.

Aku tidak ingin terluka lagi.

 _Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitiku._

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Taeyong lagi bimbang sama perasaan dia guyss~

Adakah yang niat review?

.

.

.

Ppyong~

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Aku melihatnya dan tahu apa artinya kekalutan dalam diriku;/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Dialah satu-satunya,milikku selamanya./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Summary/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Taeyong adalah seorang pencinta alam,seorang pria manis yang tak mampu memahami mengapa ia terpuruk begitu jauh memikirkan Jaehyun/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Jaehyun berbahaya,tampan dan seorang manusia serigala./span/strong/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr style="color: darkgray;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING!WOLF!AU!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Cast : Lee Taeyong,Jung Jaehyun, NCT member./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Rated : T+ /nyerempet M/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Disclaimer :/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Fanfiction ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul sama seperti judul fanfiction ini 'A Dark Guardian' yang ditulis oleh Rachel Hawthorne./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Ini bukan fanfiction buatan author melainkan hanya sebuah remake dari novel tersebut, author hanya mengubah nama dan beberapa kalimat agar mudah dipahami pembaca./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Ini juga udah pernah di remake sama author jadi FF KaiHun/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"diharapkan untuk tidak memberikan bashing untuk fanfic ini. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Hope you like this REMAKE story!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"OohSehoonie present…./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""A DARK GUARDIAN"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Perlu diingatkan disini cerita ditulis dengan Taeyong side. Jadi cerita ini berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh Taeyong./span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"SEPULUH/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Taeyong side/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Hari berikutnya, karena aku masih memar dan luka, kami berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan santai. Aku bisa merasakan ketegangan semua Sherpa. Kami sudah memutuskan tidak membahas kecurigaan kami pada Dr. Youngmin dan kelompoknya. Mereka hanya tau kalau kami curiga talinya dipotong. Jaehyun meyakinkan mereka bahwa begitu kami pergi, mereka akan aman./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dalam perhentian pertama kami untuk istirahat, dengan hati-hati kuturunkan ranselku,menaruhnya di tanah lalu kududuki. Chanyeol bergabung denganku, mengulurkan segenggam bunga liar. Tidak banyak bunga liar di tempat ini, pantas saja dia sering meninggalkan jalan setapak setiap kali melihatnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kurasa ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik" katanya/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku mengambil bunga liar itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Jenisnya berbeda-beda"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ya, aku bisa melihatnya"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Beberapa tidak gampang terlihat, tapi aku mencarinya dengan seksama"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Manis sekali"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Memetik bunga liar melanggar undang-undang kebun raya" kata Jaehyun style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeperti biasa, aku tidak mendengar dia mendekat, tapi dia telah berdiri di hadapan kami./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kalau begitu, beri aku hukuman" kata Chanyeol span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Tidak ada toko bunga yang bisa kuhubungi"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ini hanya sedikit saja" kataku "Menurutku, dia tidak sampai merusak"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jaehyun menyipitkan matanya kearah kami. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dia pergi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Dia sama sekali tidak romantis" cibir Chanyeol/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sebenarnya Jaehyun itu romantis, hanya tidak dengan cara yang umum. Dan dia benar. Bunga ini akan layu dan mati saat siang, percuma saja memetiknya. Tapi, aku menghargai usaha Chanyeol. Apa yang tidak kuhargai adalah melihat Doyoung bergegas menghampiri Jaehyun. Dia benar-benar manis dan cantik. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol, mengalihkan perhatianku kembali padanya/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Hanya sakit sedikit. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kalau aku mengalami apa yang kau alami, mungkin aku akan meminta perjalanan ini dihentikan"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kemarin itu rasanya seperti arung jeram. Ada bagian yang menyenangkan juga" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Mungkin lebih baik kalau memakai perahu karet, bukan begitu?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku tertawa "Ya"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Jadi, mungkin malam ini kita bisa candlelight dinner"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku menggosok hidungku "Kurasa Jaehyun ingin semua orang berada di perkemahan"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Dia bukan bos kita"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Dia bosku"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kalau begitu kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk tetap tinggal bersama kami saat sampai ke tempat tujuan. Kita bisa bersenang-senang"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Aku tau mereka akan meninggalkan seseorang –"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Jadilah sukarelawan"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Mungkin" aku tidak tau bagaimana Jaehyun menanggapinya, tapi ide itu sudah kupikirkan. Kalau aku tinggal, mungkin aku punya kesempatan menjelajahi daerah ini, untuk menemukan tempat orangtuaku meninggal. Masalahnya adalah, ketika aku berumur lima tahun, hutan ini nampak sama saja di mataku, dan kalaupun tidak, hutan ini pastilah sudah berubah dalam dua belas tahun sejak kutinggalkan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Selama dua hari berikutnya, kami membuat kemajuan luar biasa. Jaehyun selalu memimpin. Kami menuju ke tempat yang belum pernah di jelajahi orang. Dia punya sebilah parang tajam yang dipakai untuk membuka jalan. Dia memaksa kami sampai batas kemampuan kami, dan ketika kami berhasil melewatinya, dia memaksa kami lebih lagi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Setiap malam kami roboh begitu kemah didirikan. Tidak ada main-main, tak ada kesenangan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dr. Youngmin kelihatan puas dengan kemajuan ini. Begitu dia sampai di tempat yang dia inginkan, kami akan meninggalkan dia dengan pekerjaannya dan kembali pada akhir minggu kedua untuk membantu mereka mengangkat barang-barang mereka kembali./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sejauh ini belum ada kejadian aneh. Kami masih haris berjaga malam secara begiliran. Jaehyun selalu menjadi pasanganku. Kami tidak saling bicara. Kami berjaga di sisi perkemahan yang berlawanan. Aku memperhatikannya sampai dia menoleh dan melihatku –lalu aku mengalihkan perhatian dan berusaha bersikap tak peduli, berharap dia tidak menyadari betapa banyaknya waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk memikirkannya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Pikiran tentang Jaehyun mengisi otakku sama seperti ingatan akan serigala itu. Aku mendengar serigala itu melolong setiap malam sebelum aku tertidur. Aku terus berharap dia akan muncul saat aku sedang dalam tugas berjaga. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku tidak berpikir Jaehyun akan terkejut dengan kemunculannya di perkemahan. Karena lolongannya tidak pernah terdengar jauh, aku yakin dia pasti mengikuti kami. Pengetahuan itu memberiku rasa aman yang tak bisa kujelaskan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Hari itu sore keempat sejak peristiwa di sungai, kami menembus semak belukar mencapai tempat yang indah. Tempat itu lebih luas daripada yang pernah kami capai sebelumnya. Di depan kami ada sebuah sungai kecil, airnya gemericik ketika mengalir. Tidak sederas sungai yang kami seberangi waktu itu. Agak jauh dari sana, tanahnya melandai, dan aku tau kami berada di kaki gunung. Lembahnya terhampar luas di hadapan kami, suasananya begitu damai./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Bagaimana menurut anda professor?" tanya Jaehyun/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku menoleh dan melihat Dr. Youngmin mengangguk. "Ini sangat bagus, bagus sekali tepatnya"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Ketika kami mendirikan kemah, muncul perasaan berhasil karena tau besok kami tidak perlu membongkarnya lagi. Dr. Youngmin dan mahasiswanya akan berada disini sekitar sepuluh hari./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jaehyun Yuta dan Johnny pergi berburu. Mereka berharap dapat menangkap kelinci. Aku sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar di dekat pepohonan saat Chanyeol mendekat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kau sudah memikirkan usulku?" tanyanya. "Aku benar-benar ingin kau tinggal disini bersama kami"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dia meraih tanganku dan kelihatan bingung ketika kedua tanganku penuh dengan ranting. Lalu dia menggeser tangannya ke lengan bawahku dan mengenggam sikuku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Aku menyukaimu, Taeyong. Sangat. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku senang sekali kalau punya waktu untuk mengetahui apa yang kurasakan. Menemukan bintang jatuh mungkin"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Seumur hidupku, atau setidaknya sejak orangtuaku meninggal, aku menyukai apa saja yang aman. Aku sudah mencari aman. Jaehyun tidak aman. Dia mengaduk-aduk semua yang ada dalam diriku yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Hal-hal yang menakutkan. Perasaan yang hebat berkecamuk dalam diriku setiap kali Jaehyun ada di dekatku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kadang, aku merasa orang lain di dalam diriku akan merangkak keluar dari kulitku, dan aku akan menjadi orang yang berbeda saat aku menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Jaehyun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Aku tidak tau bagaimana mereka memutuskan siapa yang tinggal" kataku jujur/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Jadilah sukarelawan, kau bisa tidur satu tenda bersama Doyoung"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dia bukan pilihan pertamaku, tapi sialnya dia adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Aku tidak mungkin tidur bersama Chanyeol walaupun kami sesama laki-laki. Aku membayangkan akan mendengar Doyoung tidak akan berhenti bicara tentang Jaehyun setiap malam sebelum kami tidur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kurasa itu akan membuatku gila, tapi di lain pihak aku bisa membicarakan Chanyeol. Selain itu aku tak bisa memikirkan cara yang lebih baik untuk menghadapi masa laluku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Aku akan bertanya pada Jaehyun."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Bagus. Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau tinggal"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap tinggal. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan dikatakan Jaehyun"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Aku tidak yakin itu ide yang bagus" Jaehyun melipat tangan di dadanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kenapa?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kau masih baru"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Aku suka berkemah sepanjang hidupku. Memang aku tidak mengenal hutan ini sepertimu, tapi tetap saja ini seperti hutan lainnya. Tendanya sudah didirikan. Mereka akan melakukan sedikit perjalanan pada siang hari dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Aku tidak merasa ini masalah yang besar. Selain itu, kau harus membebaskanku suatu saat"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kenapa kau ingin tinggal?" dia meminta alasan/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Untuk mencari pengalaman. Untuk menghadapi masa laluku"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kenapa?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Karena Dr. Youngmin tertarik dengan semua teori alam bebasnya, dan mungkin itu menyenangkan –"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kenapa?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku menggertakan gigi. Kenapa dia begitu sulit?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Karena aku menyukai Chanyeol. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, lebih mengenalnya. Aku merasa tenang bersamanya" Dan aku tidak selalu merasa tenang bersamamu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal sesukamu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kata-kata Jaehyun singkat. Kasar. Dan penuh kemarahan. Entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Punya waktu lebih banyak bersama Chanyeol. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Mengapa aku merasa seperti telah kehilangan sesuatu yang lebih penting?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Malam itu saat aku pergi tidur, untuk pertama kalinya, aku menantikan giliran jaga malamku. Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan senangnya karena aku yang akan tinggal bersama kelompoknya. Dia terus menempel padaku seperti kertas pada lem. Jelas sekali dia sangat senang karena aku akan tinggal, seharusnya aku juga senang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Namun Jaehyun juga sama berlebihannya seperti Chanyeol. Dia menjaga jarak. Dia dan Yuta berbicara pelan dan lama di sisi lain perkemahan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku melihat mereka sedang berdebat. Raut wajah Jaehyun tampak garang dan akhirnya dia melangkah pergi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Astaga, kupikir dia mau memukulnya" bisik Chanyeol di sampingku, dan aku sadar ternyata bukan aku saja yang memperhatikan mereka berdua./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Timbul kecurigaanku bahwa mereka tengah membicarakan aku dan keinginanku untun tinggal. Tapi kenapa Yuta perduli? Ada apa dengan Jaehyun? Kami tidak berpacaran atau semacamnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Ketika Ten akhirnya kembali ke tenda dan membangunkanku dengan suara lelah "Giliranmu" aku keluar dari tenda. Aku ingin bicara pada Jaehyun, mencoba untuk menjelaskan –/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Apa?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku tidak yakin. Aku hanya tidak mau besok pagi dia pergi dalam keadaan masih marah padaku. Tapi dia sendiri yang bilang dia punya banyak hal lebih penting untuk dikhawatirkan daripada aku. Chanyeol membuatku merasa seperti akulah satu-satunya yang penting./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku butuh itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Tapi saat aku melangkah keluar tenda, bukan Jaehyun yang sedang menungguku. Tapi Johnny./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Dimana Jaehyun?" tanyaku/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Tidur. Aku akan berjaga di sebelah sana" Dia mulai melangkah pergi/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Johnny?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dia berhenti dan menatapku. Dia tidak tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya. Aku berharap alasannya karena hari sudah larut, tapi aku tau dia juga marah padaku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalau aku yang tinggal akan menjadi masalah besar"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dia mendengus. "Aku tau. Dan itulah alasannya kenapa menjadi masalah besar"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Lalu kenapa tidak seorang pun yang menjelaskannya padaku?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Aku tidak punya hak untuk itu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Alasan yang sangat tidak memuaskan "Terserahlah. Hanya sepuluh hari. Kalian ini bersikap seperti aku sedang mengkhianati kalian atau apa"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kami hanya tidak berharap kau yang akan tinggal. Itu saja"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Karena aku anak baru? Kalau Jaehyun memang keberatan, dia bisa bersikeras aku harus pergi. Sungguh membingungkan. Aku bersyukur karena aku punya beberapa hari sendirian tanpa Jaehyun yang memenuhi pikiranku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dengan santai, Johnny melangkah pergi tanpa melihatku seolah semua pertanyaanku sudah terjawab. Hanya saja, aku masih punya pertanyaan lain. Tapi dia tidak akan mau menjawabnya. Terpikir olehku untuk membangunkan Jaehyun, tapi aku tak mau mengganggunya. Terutama ketika dia kurang tidur seperti biasanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dan kalaupun dia bisa tidur, seberapa takutnya dia karena aku akan tinggal? Tidak terlalu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku berjalan ke pinggiran dan ketika sampai di sungai, aku berdiri dan memandangi cahaya bulan yang terpantul di atas air./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Saat itu barulah aku sadar malam ini aku tidak mendengar lolongan serigala. Apakah kami telah berjalan melewati batas daerah kekuasaannya? Apakah dia jauh tertinggal di belakang? Pikiran itu membuatku sedih, hampir saja membuatku berubah pikiran untuk ikut kembali besok,hanya agar dapat lebih dekat dengannya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Namun itu pikiran yang bodoh. Mungkin saja lolongannya setiap malam sebelum aku tidur hanya kebetulan saja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku akan bersenang-senang disini bersama Chanyeol./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Para Sherpa pergi pagi-pagi buta. Ketika aku berdiri di pinggir perkemahan dan mengawasi kepergian mereka, aku melihat hanya Ten yang berbalik ke belakang. Perasaan ditinggalkan ini sangat konyol. Bukan berarti kami tidak akan bertemu lagi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Selama dua hari, kami berada di dekat perkemahan dan aku ragu untuk mengusulkan pergi berjalan-jalan. Kami dekat dengan pegunungan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Setelah makan siang pada hari ketiga, aku mencari Chanyeol dan berkata "Kita perlu sedikit bersantai"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dia tersenyum "Ya, ayahku sedikit memaksa dan dia tidak bisa berimajinasi. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Menjelajahi pegunungan"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ayo kalau begitu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Walaupun sekarang masih siang dan kami tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh, aku mengambil ranselku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Mendaki gunung bersama Chanyeol jauh berbeda saat mendaki bersama Jaehyun. Aku meyakinkan diriku begitu, karena kami tidak punya tujuan pasti untuk dicapai, sebaliknya Jaehyun selalu punya tujuan. Namun Chanyeol tidak memimpin, kami berjalan berdampingan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Jadi, apa kau sudah tau mau melanjutkan ke universitas mana?" tanya Chanyeol/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Mungkin aku akan mulai dengan perguruan tinggi terdekat. Tidak ada ujian-ujian apapun yang diperlukan untuk masuk ke rumah sendiri" Aku tersenyum muram "Aku ini payah dalam ujian" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Aku juga, walaupun aku sudah belajar mati-matian. Itu membuatku kurang berharga di mata ayahku yang terhormat"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Hari ini pertama kali aku mendengarnya mengatakan sesuatu yang menjatuhkan ayahnya "Kau dan ayahmu terlihat dekat" Kecuali di malam ketika mereka membicarakan manusia serigala itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ya, biasanya begitu. Tapi walau kau merasa begitu, dia tetaplah orangtua. Dia tidak selalu ingat bagaimana rasanya saat muda"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Aku tau itu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Bayangan sudah mulai memanjang. Aku kaget sendiri melihat kami sudah berjalan jauh. Jauh dari semuanya, semua orang dan yang ada hanyalah hutan belantara di sekitar kami./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali" saranku/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Sebentar lagi" Dia mencari sesuatu di salah satu saku celananya dam mengeluarkan lilin putih tebal "Aku sudah berjanji untuk makan malam dengan cahaya lilin"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Tapi kalau kita melakukannya, hari akan gelap dan kita akan kehilangan jalan kembali ke perkemahan. Ini sungguh tidak bijaksana –"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kau berlebihan Taeyong. Kalau begitu span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanayo kita hanya akan makan beberapa makanan kecil dengan cahaya lilin"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kedengarannya jauh lebih romantis daripada yang kubayangkan, tapi ini lebih romantis daripada yang pernah Jaehyun lakukan padaku. Namun, tetap saja aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena selama tiga hari ini aku masih tetap memikirkan Jaehyun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Chanyeol dan aku melepaskan ransel. Dia sedang menyeimbangkan lilin diatas sebuah kaleng kosong. "Duduklah dulu. Aku harus menyiapkan beberapa hal lagi"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku duduk di atas tanah "Kau tau, aku tidak yakin kalau menyalakan lilin adalah ide yang bagus. Lilinnya benar-benar tidak seimbang, aku tak mau muncul di berita dengan topik kita telah membakar lima juta hektar hutan"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Mungkin kau benar" jawabnya ragu lalu mendekat dan menciumku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Tapi ciuman itu tidak lembut ataupun manis. Sangat tidak seperti Chanyeol, kasar danspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansangat memaksa, aku mendorongnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dia balas mendorong dengan keras. Aku terjatuh ke tanah. Dia menendesku. "Maaf" bisiknya pelan. Dia mulai menciumku lagi. Lebih kasar dari sebelumnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku mulai panik. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Aku mulai menampar Chanyeol. Dia memegangi kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan sebelah tangan dan menahannya di atas kepalaku. Dia merendahkan bibirnya ke telingaku/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ikuti saja semua ini" katanya dengan suara pelan/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Tidak! Lepaskan aku."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Chanyeol memegangi rahangku dengan tangan satunya dan berusaha menciumku lagi. Aku berpikir untuk melawannya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jantungku berdegup tak terkendali. Belum pernah aku setakut ini./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Lalu aku mendengar suara geraman rendah yang mengancam. Chanyeol terdiam, aku melihat senyum kepuasan di wajahnya. Aku menoleh ke samping./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dan dia disana. Serigala itu. Memamerkan giginya dengan gertakan mengancam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Chanyeol bergeser menjauh dariku. Dia menggapai ke belakang dan aku berlari menjauh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan pelan. Serigala itu mendengking dan terhuyung-huyung./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku menoleh ke belakang. Chanyeol sedang memegang pistol, membidik serigala itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Jangan!" teriakku. Aku berusaha menahannya namun terlambat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Serigala itu melompat. Chanyeol menembaknya lagi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dan serigala itu terjatuh./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-fareast;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-fareast;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-fareast-theme-font: major-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-fareast;". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black;"TBC/span/span/em/strong/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"hr style="color: darkgray;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p style="text-align: center;"Hai hai.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"Adakah yang masih menunggu FF yang terlantar selama setahun lebih ini?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kalau ada tolong berikan review kalian /p  
p style="text-align: center;". /p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya/p 


End file.
